The truth behind the answers
by Akkadia
Summary: Rin is now a demon priestess and is learning new powers. But now in chapter 13 hers and Sesshomaru's lives are about to change forever. Read to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first Sesshomaru/Rin fanfic! I love that pairing and I thought why not write a story of my own! Ok, this first chapter may be a bit short. I only have about 15 minutes to write it and believe it or not I'm writing it as I go along! Lets see what I come up with shall we? Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Awakened by the unknown

The day seemed long, longer than usual to be precise. Her feet were tired and her eyes were heavy. Instinct over took her and she patted AhUn. The two- headed dragon kneeled down and she climbed aboard. Without thinking she let out a rather loud yawn causing her lord and master to stop, "Is something wrong my lord?" she asked.

"Rin, I have told you before, when you grow tired you must inform me. I don't want you to fall ill again." Sesshomaru turned to face her. The girl was no longer a mere child. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her kimono was no longer orange and white but merely an amethyst and black combo. She no longer wore a side ponytail but kept her long black hair straight. It was almost the same length of his one silver hair, "Jaken, Jaken!"

Jaken turned around to find he had ventured further than needed, "Lord Sesshomaru!" he came running and grumbled under his breath, "Oh that girl. I do not see why Lord Sesshomaru had allowed her to follow us all these years."

Sesshomaru could hear his servants ranting and raving. He picked up the staff of two heads and whacked him across the temple, "That is enough Jaken." He looked up, "Now- uh" Rin was gone. Surely she wasn't hungry already. He could tell because she would let him know if she was going to search for food, "AhUn which way?" the two headed dragon both glanced the direction that had just left from, "Very well, Jaken, stay hear with AhUn. When I return with Rin you better wish you that you are not the reason that she took off." Using his demonic power Sesshomaru took off. Soon he found her lying next to a river, "Rin?" he could sense salty droplets coming from her. At that moment he knew that she had shed tears not long ago.

Rin sat up but refused to turn around, "Why?"

He stopped short, "Why what?"

Rin stood up and looked at her reflection in the river, "Why have you allowed me to follow you after all these years. I am always in your way and Master Jaken well, I guess there's no need to speak for him." She turned around, "Lord Sesshomaru, tell me something. When you spend your time, saving me do you do it from the need to protect me or is it something else."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by these questions but answered nonetheless, "Rin I honestly don't know why you would ask something so foolish. Now come We are-" he was stopped when Rin took of yet again, "That girl"

Rin continued to run. She knew not of her destination, only that she had to test her Lord strength in love and desire to help her. If he followed her then she would find her answer. If not well, then she would add it to the never-ending list to her questions about life why she was still alive.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to catch up with the girl, "Rin, wait, please." The one word he refused to allow to speak escaped from his lips without hesitation. It must have worked because she stopped and turned around.

Rin looked to the ground and sighed, "Just tell me one thing. How do you really feel about me. If you tell me then I will tell you."

Sesshomaru without even thinking found himself gathering her into his arms. Her scent overwhelmed him like the flowers she used to carry around. How did he fell about her? He lightly kissed her forehead, "Rin, I'm sorry but that's a question even I don't have an answer to."

Rin felt his lips on her head and smiled, "It's all right my lord, I only hope you can forgive me for running off I-" another yawn overtook her words causing her to giggle, "I guess I am getting tired,"

"Shh," Sesshomaru pulled her close to him, "Hang on." With only one good arm he couldn't hold her as tightly as he desired and besides, she was no longer a child.

Rin without hesitating wrapped her arms around her lord's body, minding his armor at the same time. Soon she was asleep but her grip held firm as ever.

Sesshomaru returned to the place where he had left his two servants, "Let's go Jaken." He placed a now sleeping Rin on top of AhUn's back, "Be careful, she's asleep."

"My lord what happened out there?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru looked down, "Consider yourself lucky Jaken, you are not to blame. But just for the record." He stepped on the toad like demon, "If Rin ever takes off again I will blame you, understand?"

Jaken answered thought his mouth was full of dirt, "Ysh my lorbh."

Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin and thought back to what had just occurred merely moments ago.

FLASHBACK

Rin looked to the ground and sighed, "Just tell me one thing. How do you really feel about me. If you tell me then I will tell you."

END OF FLASHBACK

That question was something she had never uttered before and now the answer was something he desperately wanted to find, "Come Jaken, we're going." He started to walk again and could hear the footfalls of his two servants and the soft shallow breaths of his female companion. Their destination was unknown to them but they continued on their journey across the land…

A/N: Like it Hate it? If you wish for me to continue then please all I'll need is 3 reviews!


	2. Attacker from the past

A/N: Ok, I was so shocked at all the reviews I got! So as promised I will post chapter 2! Keep in mind I only have about 15 minutes on the computer at least every other day. So if it takes a while for the chapters to be posted you know why! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Attacker from the past

Rin slowly opened her eyes and found herself on top of AhUn's back. She patted the two-headed dragon and carefully leapt down, "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken." She ran towards her two companions and caught up to them with ease.

Sesshomaru stopped but didn't turn around, "Jaken go on ahead with AhUn and see if there is a river close by." He looked down as his small servant with an expression that clearly said, 'Go now or see me as you never thought you would.'

Jaken nodded and with some help from Rin climbed aboard the beast, "Let's go." Soon they were soaring through the air.

Once Jaken was gone Sesshomaru turned to face Rin, "Rin, I have something to ask you and I didn't want Jaken to interfere like he normally does." He looked down at the young woman in front of him. How could he have missed it. It seemed like only yesterday she was tugging on his kimono signaling to him that she was hungry and wished to have a chance to go find some food. Now, he almost could not believe his eyes. She had changed and it had been for the better.

Rin was drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick, "What is it Lord Sesshomaru? Have I done something to upset you?" she stopped in mid line and looked up at her lord and caretaker. For nearly 10 years she had been traveling with this demon. Not a single twitch of fear ever flowed through her body that entire time. Rin not only trusted Sesshomaru with her life but knew that he was the only one in the world she could trust.

When he didn't answer her right away she walked over to a tree, "I feel something, my lord."

Her voice woke him up from the trance he had put himself in, "What was that Rin?" he asked.

"I feel something, like a voice calling to me. Telling me that it's time to follow my dream and fulfill my destiny." Rin turned around to face him, "I'm sorry I'm speaking nonsense." Her muscles tightened when she heard the rustling of leaves. But she relaxed when she realized it was Jaken.

"My lord I found a river a little ways up. AhUn can take Rin there and we can meet her once she has finished," the imp demon was trembling in fear for an unknown reason.

"Very well, Rin it's time for you to clean yourself up." Sesshomaru led her over to AhUn and helped her on to the dragon's back, "We well meet you there just as the sun sets."

Rin nodded in response, "Let's go AhUn!" the dragon took off. In minutes they reached a crystal clean river. Rin jumped down and patted the two-headed dragon, "Thank you AhUn, could you please stand guard until Lord Sesshomaru comes?" the dragon nodded in response. Rin looked around and made sure no one was around. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she carefully lifted her kimono just above her knees and washed her legs carefully, shivering slightly from the coldness of the water. Her muscles tightened again when she heard leaves rustling. Her senses told her it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru, "AhUn!" she cried out. The next thing she knew she was laying in a hut. Her head was aching like there was no tomorrow, "Where am I?"

"Ah good you're finally awake." A voice answered her, "Hey boss she's awake!" it was a scruffy sounding man.

"Good bring her to me."

Rin recognized that voice. But it couldn't be. He was dead wasn't he? She slowly sat up hoping to prevent giving herself a head rush, "Who is your lord and master?" she asked.

The man looked down at her, "His name is Lord Riunko."

Rin thought back. The name sounded familiar to her. Suddenly it hit her. Riunko was the leader of the bandits that attacked her village and killed her family, "What does he want with me?" she asked, a hint of fear twitching in her already shaking voice.

"I want you to be my bride." The voice came from a large temple like room, "Come, I am Lord Riunko and you must be Rinuati." (Ok, I know that's not Rin's real name but remember this is my story and there's a reason why I lenghted her name like that so bear with me!)

No one had ever used that name before, "How is it you know me? What do you want with me?" her voice was a bit stronger, now that she knew what she was dealing with.

Riunko chuckled, "I told you. I want you for my bride. I am the lord of this land I have the power over whom I will marry and whom I will destroy." He took her hand but she snatched it away, "I could destroy you instead, but if I were you I'd listen to your new fiancé."

Rin could feel his hot breath on her neck and she grew tense, "Very well my lord." As she spoke the next words she held her fingers crossed behind her back, "I will marry you on one condition."

Riunko kissed her neck, "Anything my love." He spoke with a lusty tone of voice, which most girls would find luring but Rin knew better.

"I want to invite someone to the wedding. He is my adopted father. Surely you wouldn't refuse a father's eyes to witness his only daughter's wedding." Rin knew she had to kill time, "The only thing is he is on business at the moment but I know how to reach him. Give me two days out in the forest and I will return with him."

Riunko nodded in response and leaned forward as if to kiss her, "Now-"

Rin stopped him, "Wait until after the wedding my love. After that you can have me." She felt herself nearly gagging as she spoke these words but knew it was the only way to save her one life.

A/N: Ok, that's it! Sorry it took so long to post this. I do a lot of work on the weekdays and the library is usually packed or closed on the weekends. I work mon-fri 3-11 so I don't get must time to write! Well, same as always 3 reviews chapter 3!


	3. Escape into his arms

A/N: Ok, first off thank you for all the reviews. I noticed that someone thinks these chapters aren't long enough. Well, please don't take this the wrong way but I'm doing the best that I can and I only get a certain amount of time on the computer. After this chapter I'm afraid I will probably be able to post at least once to twice a week (if I'm lucky) please forgive me. Just to warn everyone this is going to be the first and only short short chapter of the story. After this, the chapters will be at least 1500 or more, longer, I promise! Enjoy

Chapter 3 Escape into his arms

Sesshomaru had reached the river to find Rin's kimono torn to shreds. He scanned the area and carefully filled his nostrils with the scent of the air, "Jaken, where is Rin?" he asked.

Jaken had just reached his lord's side completely out of breath, "I know not my Lord. Perhaps she has gone off in search for food. As you may recall she did not eat before she came here." He pointed out. Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru and gasped. His face was hard as ice, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"AhUn!" the two-headed dragon appeared from the forest slightly limping and dripping with blood. It released a loud bellow before collapsing to the ground. Sesshomaru sensed death surrounding the beast. He unsheathed the Tenseiga and slashed at the now deceased dragon. In seconds the creature opened its eyes and looked at its master, "Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. The dragon's eyes turned along with its heads towards the direction of a castle far of into the distance, "Very well. Jaken wait here with AhUn." Before the smaller demon could respond Sesshomaru took off towards the castle, "Her scent; I can feel it closer." But there was another scent that lingered with hers. It was vaguely familiar to the demon. It was something that he had not smelled in years but knew that his nose had caught it at least once before.

Rin waited into Riunko was sound asleep before sneaking out of the castle gates. When the guards attempted to stop her she explained her plan to them and they without seeing her crossed fingers allowed her to pass without any more trouble. Once she was clear of the castle gates she took off running. It didn't take her long to find a small hill which she carefully climbed. As soon as she was at the top Rin opened her mouth her shouted, "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru's head jerked in the direction of a faint voice. It had to be Rin. Without hesitating, the demon took off and soon found the girl kneeling at the top of a hill, "Rin you have some serious explaining to-" he was cut off when he saw the look in the young woman's eyes, "Rin?"

Rin looked at her lord and without thinking burst into tears, "I'm sorry milord. I'm so sorry." She quietly sobbed. She shivered but stopped when she felt Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her body. Rin buried her face into his chest, minding his armor as well.

Sesshomaru had never seen her like this before. There was the occasional nightmare that would frighten her and he would hold her hand to calm her down. But this was mind boggling in it's own way, "Rin calm down. Now tell me what happened?"

It took Rin a few times but she managed to get the whole story out. Once she finished she grasped tighter to Sesshomaru, "Please milord, please don't let him I beg you. I-" she was cut off when she felt her lips on her cheek causing the same cheek to turn red as the rose petal she used to place upon her master's hand when she was younger, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stood up, "We must return to Jaken." Was all he said, "Now hang on." It was almost like déjà vu. He could feel her grasp tighten even more. In mere moments they had landed in front of AhUn and Jaken. As usual Jaken started ranting almost immediately.

"You stupid girl, how dare you take off and worry Lord Sesshomaru like that. You even managed to get AhUn killed in the process. I think it's high-time you go off on your own young lady I-" Jaken was quieted when he saw the look on both Rin's and Sesshomaru's faces, "I apologize, what in the world happened to you?"

Sesshomaru gave the small demon a look, which said, 'Not now.' He sighed, "Jaken, get a fire going and find some food for Rin, NOW!" when ever he yelled he knew that Jaken would know that he meant business.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you milord." Her voice was weak from all the sobbing she had done.

Sesshomaru placed a finger on her lips, "Don't apologize to me Rin. None of this is your fault. But just to be on the safe side I will accompany you when you bathe from now on. I will have my back turned but if I sense danger I will investigate, understand?"

Rin's cheeks had gone red for a moment but the color vanished as soon as it had appeared, "I understand, Lord Sesshomaru." She looked down and chuckled, "Looks like I need a new kimono." She had been dressed only in a thin robe, which showed of her curves nicely. If the robe was any thinner it would practically be see-through.

Jaken had returned with some firewood and was soon searching for some berries and some of Rin's favorite mushrooms. He disliked Rin for as long as he could remember but never in any of the days he had he known her did he wish her hurt. Just by looking at her he could tell she was in love with Lord Sesshomaru. But there was no way Lord Sesshomaru felt the same, was there?

A/N: Ok, I solemnly swear that from this post forward this will be the last short chapter (except for A/N) of this entire story! 3 reviewschapter 4!


	4. The Attacks

1A/N: Ok, I know it's been like ages since I updated this but I was looking over my stories and noticed that some people wanted me to continue. So I guess, this is a shot. I can't promise a great chapter. But I can promise a chapter that won't put you to sleep. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any Inuyasha related characters. I only own the story idea so don't sue.

Chapter 4: The attacks

Rin opened her eyes to find herself in her master's one-armed embrace. A smile crept upon her features when she noticed Jaken sleeping on his side next to the doused fire, a string of saliva on the corner of his lip. Being as careful as she could she wiggled out from Sesshomaru's arm and looked around. Just a little ways up was a berry bush. Her stomach grumbled and she ran to the bush. After making sure they weren't poisonous, Rin began eating the berries one after the other. The rustling of leaves made her jump and she immediately raced back toward, 'camp'.

Curiosity overtook her and she crept towards the bush.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means the next time I see that idiot I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Are you sure you have one in that big head of yours?"

"Say that again." smack.

"Inuyasha sit!"

"Ahh!"

"It wasn't Sesshomaru's fault and you know it." Kagome stated, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Due to the spiritual powers she had obtained being Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome found she could pass through the well on her own free will.

"Kagome's right you know." Sango said hoisting the hirakotsu higher.

"Well, who else could it be?" Inuyasha shot back.

"You're right Shippo, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Miroku said

"Are you all up against me or something?" Inuyasha said, "I mean if you think it's my fault why don't you just come out and say it."

"Wait hold on. Kilala senses something." Sango looked down at her furry companion and noticed her two tails twitching, "What is it Kilala?"

Instinct overtook him and Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, "He's near, I can smell him."

"Whatever you think he did my Lord is innocent." Rin said jumping out from the bushes startling the others

"Rin, how nice to see you. My you have grown." Kagome said eyeing the other young woman, "How old are you now?"

"I'm nineteen." Rin responded. She looked over at InuYasha, "What are you trying to blame my lord for?"

"There's been a string of villages that have been attacked and I keep picking up Sesshomaru's scent everywhere." Inuyasha said sheathing his sword.

"Why didn't you mention that Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know I guess-"

"You finally found something you could blame on your brother and you acted before you thought." Rin suggested.

Kagome walked over and tugged on the half-demon's dog ears, "Thinking isn't the easiest thing for Inuyasha to do."

Inuyasha just brushed her off, "I'm going for a walk on my own." without waiting for an answer he took off leaving the others slightly stunned.

"Is everything ok?" Rin asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Inuyasha is just getting a little irritated. The night of the new moon is tonight and I think he just needs some time alone." Kagome answered, "So how have you been."

Rin debated on whether or not she should tell them about Rinuko but finally decided she could use all the protection she could get.

"Lord Rinuko huh? Why does that sound so familiar?" Miroku asked.

"Remember 3 years ago we agreed to slay a demon for a Lord Rinuko. I believe it was a bug demon if I'm not mistaken." Sango replied after thinking it over for a moment.

"So, your saying he kidnaped you and was going to force you to marry him?" Kagome asked, "What did Sesshomaru have to say about all this."

Rin's head shot up at the sound of her Lord's name, "Oh, my I need to get back. Lord Sesshomaru will be worrying about me." without waiting for an answer from the others she took off back through the bushes. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she noticed her Lord and Jaken were still asleep. According to the sun it was almost noon. Rin knew Sesshomaru wanted to do more traveling that day but she felt he needed a good days rest. Demon or not Rin refused to let her Lord over exhaust himself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jaken.

"Rin, you're awake. What is the time?" Jaken rubbed his eyes and looked at the human child, no woman. Jaken knew that Rin was no longer that annoying little girl that used to taunt him constantly. Rin had changed a lot.

Rin sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, "Midday I think." she looked at the toad demon and sighed, "Master Jaken, thank you."

Jaken stopped short, "For what?"

"For helping me last night. I know I used to be a pain when I was younger. But I couldn't help it. I'm curious and I guess my curiosity likes to get the better of me." Rin responded. A light gust of wind flew passed her and the young woman shivered, "This robe doesn't grant much warmth."

"Then we will get you a new Kimono when we reach the next village."

Rin jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, "Good morning my Lord." she lightly bowed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sesshomaru asked still feeling a tad bit drowsy but being the demon that he was would never admit it.

"Oh, most of the morning I think." Rin answered shivering again from the cold wind that had began to blow constantly.

Sesshomaru looked at his shivering companion, "Come here." he commanded.

Rin obeyed and she felt her body temperature slightly rising as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her holding her close to him. After a while the wind died down and she pulled away, "Thank you my lord."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin do me a favor and just call me Sesshomaru."

"But why?"

"That's an order." he spoke in a harsh tone.

Rin nodded, "Yes, my lo- I mean Sesshomaru." it felt weird saying her lords name without the appropriate title leading it.

Jaken just stood there mouth hanging open.

"AhUn." Sesshomaru spoke and the dragon demon walked over, "You will carry Rin."

Rin walked over and with Sesshomaru's help was on the demon's back, 'Where are we going Sesshomaru?"

"Well first we need to get you a new Kimono. After that well. I will have to see when the time comes." Sesshomaru responded. He began walking with his three companions trailing along behind.

A/N: Ok, not the greatest, but now I tried as hard as I could. If you want me to continue (and I will I promise) 3 reviews chapter 5!


	5. Ill Nightmares

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this. I had it typed out on my laptop and I lost all of my files! (not to mention my entire laptop). Well, anyhoo. I appreciate your patience with me and I hope you like this chapter. It was actually really difficult to write. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 5!

FYI: Something is going to happen between Sesshomaru and Rin, but don't think I'm going to fast for them. Read on and you'll figure out what! Also I will warn you when the chapter starts to turn a little Mature and when the Maturity ends!

Chapter 5: Ill Nightmares.

Rin opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru looking straight at her. She could feel the heat radiate off her cheeks, "Forgive me, I must have began dozing." She spoke quietly making sure not to put in her usual _milord_ in with her words. Even so as she spoke she added the title in her mind.

"It's all right. But I figured you were getting hungry so I thought we should stop for a moment." Sesshomaru spoke, "Jaken has already caught a few fish for you." He motioned to a fire that had two pieces of fish cooking over it.

Rin slid off AhUn's back and made her way over to the fire. A chill ripped through her body and she shivered despite the heat coming from the crackling flames.

Sesshomaru walked over to a nearby tree and lay against it. He removed the Tensaiga and Tokejin and placed them next to him, "Rin come sit with me." He demanded.

Rin stood up still shivering and sat down next to her lord. Almost immediately she could feel her body beginning to heat up; especially in her cheeks, "Where is Master Jaken?" she asked quietly making sure not to look in her lord's eyes.

"Don't worry about him. I sent him off to fetch a few herbs that I knew you will be needing soon." Sesshomaru spoke just as quietly. He looked down at the young woman sitting next to him. What had happened? She had changed so much and he knew it was for the better. The dog demon was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. Seconds later he heard scurrying and sobbing. Sesshomaru looked over to see Rin standing next to the fire. The light breeze that had just developed blew past her, causing her thin robe and black hair to blow gently. As it blew the young woman's robe was hoisted up a bit revealing her long legs.

Rin choked back a sob, "What were you thinking you idiot?" she scolded herself but stopped when she felt an arm around her waist, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, please forgive me." She turned to face the demon, "I'm sorry."

She was cut off by the feel of his lips against her own. The kiss was as smooth as silk. Everything she dreamed it would be and more. She wrapped her arms around his neck minding his armor and pulled him closer to him.

Sesshomaru returned the embrace just as fiercely as he held her tighter with his one arm. The two stayed in the embrace for what seemed like forever. But soon the two of them found oxygen was needed and they broke apart.

(Ok, from now and until I warn you things are going to get a little um, naughty but not _that_ naughty. I'm not that kind of writer. Also this is my first shot at writing a piece like this so if it sucks sorry!)

As they continued to catch their breaths Sesshomaru began the task kissing up and down the young woman's neck. He chuckled when a small moan escaped from her lips. He then let go of her waist and reached in through the fold of her robe and gently grasped one of her bosoms.

A gasp escaped from her lips this time as she looked up at her lord and master. She was enjoying this and there was no denying it. No surprise her face flushed when he touched a certain area before capturing her lips again and continued assaulting her chest throwing her into a fit of pleasure.

But then she felt another hand reach up between her legs and she gasped, "Stop!" right then and there she knew it wasn't Sesshomaru. She pulled back and gasped, "You!"

Rinuko smirked, "Yes, my dear and now I will have what is mine!"

(Ok, naughty part is over! Enjoy the rest of the chapter!)

Sesshomaru's head shot up at the sound of a scream looked over to see Rin rolling around an AhUn's back and quickly rushed to catch her. He managed with one arm miraculously and gently lay her down on the ground. He placed his hand on her forehead and gasped, "Jaken get a fire going quick, then run to the nearest river and dip this cloth in cold water." He yelled.

Jaken bowed, "Yes milord!" he then began to gather up branches and twigs before using the staff of two heads to get the fire going. He grabbed the cloth and ran down to the nearest river. Seconds later he returned, "Milord, what is wrong? Is Rin ill?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'm afraid so." He knew something like this would happen one of these days but didn't understand why it didn't happen until she had reached this age. Sure as a child she had the occasional cold but she got over it. But no, this was different. This was something else. The only person he knew who would know how to take care of her was with the one person he loathed. But as he looked down as Rin's shivering form he knew he had no choice,

"Jaken, I want you to watch Rin. Keep her body warm and her head cool."

Jaken nodded unsure of what his lord was up to but knew not to ask thus he would find another lump on his head. He walked over and placed Rin's head in his small lap. Luckily she had a small head.

Sesshomaru took off towards the skies and immediately filled his nostrils of the scent of his surroundings. It took a while but he managed to pick up that ghastly familiar scent. He looked down to see the campfire.

InuYasha was at his feet, "Sesshomaru! You dare come to kill me when I'm vunerable? You really are a coward."

Sesshomaru scowled, "Be quiet your ridiculous half-breed. I have no business with you. I have come to speak to her." He said point to Kagome.

Kagome squeaked, "Me?" she readied herself to reach for her arrows, "What do you want me for?"

"Rin has fallen gravely ill and I need your help." He couldn't stand asking a mere mortal for help but knew he had no choice in the matter.

"Rin is sick?" Kagome leapt to her feet causing Shippou who'd just happened to be sitting on her lap fall to the ground, "All right, I'll come with you."

Miroku stood up fast, "Kagome are you sure that is wise? I mean for all we know it could be a trap."

"You pathetic monk. You honestly think I would use the woman I love as bait to lure you in a trap?" Seshomaru spoke completely unaware of the phrase he had uttered.

But Kagome and Sango both caught it but after exchanging glances agreed to say nothing about it, "Come on we better go."

InuYasha walked over, "Well you aren't going to get there just talking." He knelt down, "Get on Kagome."

She obeyed and Shippou climbed up her shoulder, "We're ready to go Sesshomaru. Just lead the way."

Miroku and Sango climbed aboard Kilala's back (is it Kilala or Kirara? I'll never know!), "Let's go Kilala!"

Sesshomaru took off and in about 5 minutes they reached the camp. But what they found was heart wrenching.

"Milord!" Jaken gasped out. He beaten and hard too, "They took Rin! They took-" he blacked out.

A/N: Ok, cliffy I know but I promise to have chapter 6 up sooner than this one was. That is if I get the reviews! Ok, well as usual 3 reviews chapter 6!


	6. Broken

A/N: Ok, sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been extremely busy. Ok, something are going to change starting now. First off this chapter is going to contain the very first Lemon I have ever written (and I suck at lemons believe me). Things are going to get a bit graphic so I will warn you all when the rated M part comes and when it ends ok. Please don't flame me if it sucks (if you choose to read it). Also, something I forgot to mention, Kagome and Inuyasha are together, but remember they still argue like crazy. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 6

Chapter 6: Broken

Inuyasha watched as his brother literally blew a fuse. He attacked the first thing he came across, which happened to be a tree and the wood literally turned into pieces of rubble and splinters. After that was a few rocks , the camp fire area, even AhUn, who just barely managed to dodge it's master's attacks, "Sesshomaru, calm down." His younger brother pleaded. Sesshomaru normally had a cool head about things like this and was never the type of demon to explode. As much as he hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was scaring him, "Please."

Sesshomaru turned to face his brother. His golden eyes narrowing and his breath coming out fast pants, "What…did…you…say?" he asked breathing between each word that he spoke.

Kagome took a chance, "Sesshomaru, please, you must understand, we need to find clues. Maybe we can find something that will show us who took Rin." She nodded to Sango and Miroku who started looking around whereas Shippou went over to check on Jaken.

"Kagome, you better get over here." The little fox demon spoke shakily.

The young woman walked over and looked down, "What is it Shippou?"

Shippou pointed to a small cut on Jaken's forehead, slightly dripping of blood.

Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out her first aid kit, "There we go." Once she was done bandaging him she smiled, "It's going to get one hell of a surprise when he wakes up." She turned to face the others, "Find anything yet?"

"Not a thing. Sesshomaru, do you by chance have an idea who might of done this?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I think I do. For this clearing is intoxicating with the bastard's scent. It was Rinuko." Sesshomaru spoke venomously. In fact his voice was so venomous, it would probably have shamed his poison claws!

Everyone turned to see dawn peaking above the horizon and right on schedule Inuyasha's dog ears reappeared his fangs slid down and his claws reattracted, "Well, let's go find the bastard." Normally here he would add, "Maybe there's a sacred jewel shard there' but those days were gone.

Sesshomaru stopped him, "No need for that Inuyasha. I know exactly where he is. I only hope I will not be too late." He walked over to his dragon, "AhUn, watch over Jaken. As annoying has he has become, he is still my servant and I will not see him come to harm, at least for now." He turned to the others, "If you choose to follow me. I will force your, nor will I stop you." With that he took off towards the edge of the forest, "Please, let me be there on time." He murmured to himself quietly.

Meanwhile

Rin rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Everything seemed to be cast in darkness. She then realized that she was wearing some type of blindfold. Surprisingly her hands were free and she slowly sat up and removed the cloth that was covering her eyes and looked around her. As she scanned her surroundings a sharp pain pierced the side of her head. Rin reached up and felt a sticky substance come off her black hair; blood. Using what strength she still wielded, she tried to stand up, failing to notice her legs were tied together.

"Rinuati."

Rin turned at the sound of her real, yet forgotten name and her eyes narrowed, "You…YOU BASTARD!!"

Rinuko rushed and covered her mouth with his hand, "Is that anyway to treat the man you are going to marry? The man who will become the father of your children?"

Rin's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare." She spoke, but her words were muffled.

Rinuko pulled his hand away, "What was that sweetheart?"

"I would never EVER bear a child with you!" she screamed only to receive a slap across the face. She could feel blood trickling down her cheek.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Rinuko smirked.

(A/N: Ok from here until I say again the LEMON is going to take place. But not just any lemon a rape scene. I'm sure you saw this coming huh? Remember if it sucks, I'm sorry. I've never written something like this before. I'm probably blushing as I type this lol. Well here it goes!)

Rin felt her body almost freeze as Rinuko began the task of drag her to what looked like a harem. But to her it felt like hell. He threw her onto the provided futon and began the task of tying her arms to some bamboo polls as well as her legs. Except her legs were tied to they were spread apart. Now the only thing hiding her sacred area was the flimsy robe she was still wearing.

Rinuko reached for the robe and quite literally ripped it from the woman's body, "Just as I suspected, beautiful. I'm sure going to enjoy this." He whispered slyly.

"Please don't do this." Rin spoke. But her voice seemed to not want to work, "What have you done?" she managed to gasp out.

"I'm sure your quite the screamer, so I had my healer concoct a potion that will yield those screams." Rinuko explained, "Now, I won't have to hear you scream unless I chose to."

Rin wasn't sure what he meant by that but at that point she was to much in shock to care. Especially since the low temperatures were causing her chest area to betray her mind. Also, considering the fact that Rinuko was starting to the carress that area caused her body to betray her mind. For a second she was thankful she couldn't be heard because she could have sworn she would have been moaning.

Rinuko moved his hands up and down her chest area, stopping just below the waist. His own manhood was beginning to ache but he ignore it for a second, "I want to feel you." He spoke lustfully. With that he tore of the rest of her robe and threw it to the side. He took his fingers and reached up between her legs.

Even though she couldn't make sounds, Rin realized she could gasp. And that's exactly what she did, gasped. Not a good idea.

"You liked that didn't you?" Rinuko smirked as he began to stroke her most precious area. Once he was sure she was ready he removed is own Kimono and positioned himself in front of her.

Rin closed her eyes and held her breath. Without warning she felt a searing pain between her legs as he pushed himself all the way in. Her innocence barrier was shattered. Not waiting for her to adjust began thrusting his hips. Tears literally began cascading down her cheeks as she felt him slide in and out. After what seemed like forever he finally released and pulled out, "If you do not show the since of child in one week, then I will take you again." He spoke before throwing a small blanket around her frail body, "No matter what, you will be mine." With that he walked out of the room leaving the broken woman to cry her heart out.

(A/N: Ok Lemon over. Sucked didn't it. Sorry back to the story!)

Meanwhile

As Sesshomaru approached the location he picked up the smell of blood and tears, "What have you done, you bastard." He muttered as he landed in the camp. At first he wanted to find Rinuko and tear him to shreds, but somehow he knew Rin would need him more.

"Sesshomaru, are we there yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stay here." Sesshomaru ordered his brother and for once the half-demon obeyed. After searching in every room Sesshomaru managed to find the one where those two smells nearly knocked him over. He opened the door and gasped at what he saw…

A/N: Cliffy! I'm cruel I know but I'm out of time on the computer. I just hope people will like this! 3 reviews chapter 7!


	7. the crying moon

A/N: Ok, I take it people like this story? Lol, well I'm glad. Very glad. It warms my heart to know people like reading the things my crazy mind concocts! Ok, I'm going all weird now, I'm sorry I'm not myself. I've had a lot going on in my life right now and I'm just barely getting back on track. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Oh, um, this chapter I'm going to start to respond to my reviewers individually (I think we're allowed to do that right?)

Kurissya-san Tybalt: Thanks for the review. Also, I read your one shot and I think you should continue it or make it a set off for another one. If you have any questions email me!

Emo Emo: Yeah, I love this story too, and I love your review! Thanks for supporting me!

QueenofCrisis: I appreciate you review greatly, but just inform you the villain in this story is named Rinuko, not Naraku. In this story Naraku is long gone (or is he?) lol.

Astrianna: I was planning on upping the rating soon, but thanks for the reminder and muchos gracias (thanks very much) for the review!

Ladydemonshezra: I'm glad you liked the chapter as well as the lemon and thanks a ton for the review!

TKEYAH: OMG! Here's the update you are so patiently (I hope patiently) waiting for and I hope it does your reading justice! Lol, thanks for the review!

Bluecrazed B.C: You say I MUST update? Well, then you MUST accept my thanks for the review! Lol, so thanks for the review!

Hinata aka rin: Thanks for the kilala/kirara info! And thanks for the review!

Sakurablossom1124: I know you hate cliffies, but I have been dubbed the cliffy queen in my town so, it's in my blood! Thanks for the review.

A/N: I think that's everyone for this chapter. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Crying Moon

Sesshomaru watched from afar as Kagome and the newest priestess of the village taking over for Kaede was a young woman by the name of Tamiko tended to Rin's wounds. The dog demon had searched the entire grounds and could find no trace of the man who had broken this young woman. But for once in his long life, revenge was the last thing on his mind.

"Are you ok?"

Sesshomaru looked up to see InuYasha sitting across from him. He was surprised to see worry dancing in his little brother's eyes, "InuYasha, do you love that mortal woman?" he asked.

InuYasha was taken aback by the question but hung his head, "Do you even have to ask?" he looked over at the three woman and sighed, "In the end, Kagome saved me. She stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life and I am forever grateful to her. Even though the Shikon Jewel is still under Kagome's protection it's power seems to have limits now thanks to the priestess Midoriko's spirit. She finally defeated the demons and now only her power is locked in the jewel." He looked up at his brother, "What about you? Why have you allowed Rin to follow you after all these years? You said so yourself that you detest humans."

"InuYasha are you so blind? Do not forget what parent we share. Our father fell in love with a human, you fell in love with a human and I-well." Sesshomaru was about to continue when he heard a familiar yet annoying sound.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken landed AhUn, in front of him, "My lord why did you flee? Where is Rin? What is-"

Sesshomaru silenced the toad demon by placing his foot on the creatures' face, "Shut up Jaken, I'm not in the mood for your ranting." He waited for a few seconds before removing his foot.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha?"

The two brothers turned their heads to see Kagome peeking out from the entrance of the hut, "What is it Kagome?" the half demon answered.

"You better come in here."

The two brothers glanced at one another and shrugged before entering the cave, "What is going on?" Sesshomaru demanded. He looked down to see Rin now longer wrapped in the sheet she was wearing before but was now dressed in a priestess kimono.

Kagome kneeled in front of Rin and pulled back her hair, "Sesshomaru, have you ever seen this?" she pointed to the back of the young woman's neck just below the hairline.

Sesshomaru walked closer and saw a mark that made his face grow as white as his hair, "It's the mark of the Tsuykone, the crying moon."

"But I thought she was only a human. What could this mean?"

"It means young Rin here was marked for death almost immediately after she was born. She herself does not know of her condition and has numerous times avoided death without her knowledge. It is said that the Tsuykone carriers are to be killed by the most powerful demon on earth and as you know for a time that demon was Naraku. But he is long gone. It may sound strange, but from what I've gathered in my travels, Lord Sesshomaru here is the most powerful demon. In other words Lord Sesshomaru has the power to kill her." Myoga spoke up after landing on Kagome's shoulder.

"Wait, can someone fill me in here. What exactly is the Tsuykone?" Kagome asked obviously confused.

InuYasha took the floor, "The Tsuykone is a mark given to humans who are believed to be not full demon or human, and yet not half demon either. They are thought to have demon blood in their veins but not enough for even the most powerful demons to detect. That's why Sesshomaru never noticed the demon blood coursing through her veins, let alone the mark. The most powerful demons detested these types of mortals more then normal humans and so they sent one of their kind to kill these mortals without consent."

"What are you saying? Are you saying that Sesshomaru, must kill me?"

Everyone looked down to see Rin wide awake, "Uh, well."

Rin sat up but groaned almost immediately, "If you must kill me then you should have just left me there!" she screamed at the dog demon, "You should have left me there! If you had to use your sword to slay me then I would never be able to forgive myself." She turned to Myoga, "And just for the record, I know I'm a Tsuykone carrier. My father explained it to me before he and the rest of my family was killed by bandits. The leader of those bandits, Rinuko found the mark and gave me my second name; Rinuati."

"Rinuati? So you're the young woman, my master spoke about? You're the last surviving Tsuykone carrier." Tamiko spoke, "But there is a way to make you all human or all demon. However I recommend human. The sacred jewel may not have enough power to make you a demon, considering you have more human then demon blood. But if you do choose to be a demon and it is for a good cause, the sacred jewel may be purified and Midriko's spirit will finally rest I peace. Even she knows what is like to-" she trailed off when she saw the look on Rin's face.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru who was utterly speechless, "Sesshomaru, what should I do?"

The dog demon turned to her and sighed, "That is your choice, Rin. No matter what you decide, just know you are welcome to follow me."

Rin lowered her gaze and groaned, "Kagome, is there a hot spring around here? I think a soak will do me some good."

"Yeah, actually. Hey Sango!" Kagome yelled out.

Sango came running into the hut, "What is it Kagome?"

"Can we possibly borrow Kilala (I'm using Kilala from now on!)? Rin needs a bath in the hot spring." Kagome explained.

"Sure, in fact why don't we all go." Sango noticed Miroku's face brighten, "By, all I meant us girls."

"Great idea!" Kagome and Sango helped Rin onto Kilala's back, "Don't worry we won't be gone long." With that they took off and landed in a matter of minutes near a hotspring that hadn't been known for years.

With the other girls' help, Rin managed to ease her sore body into the steamy goodness, "Ahh! This feels heavenly!"

Kagome and Sango looked at one another and nodded, "Rin can we ask you a personal question?"

A/N: short I know and I apologize! I have a lot going on right now like I mentioned and I just barely had enough time to type this chapter! If you would like me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 8!


	8. Mysterious Emotions

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter like everyone requested! I just hope it's to your liking. Well here's my review responses…

Icygirl2: No biggie, you made it in time to have your name here! Thanks for the review!

Darklover: Write more? Ok… (pulls out a pencil and spiral and starts writing jiberish) You said to write you didn't say what? Lol, thanks for the review!

Ladydemonsherza: sorry to keep you uh, hanging lol hope this helps you up! Thanks for the review!

Sesshomarulover427: Thanks and keep up the awesome reviews!

Kurissyama san Tybalt: Ok I'll keep going (huff huff) can I stop now lol thanks for the review!

BluecrazedBC: thanks for the review and don't worry Sesshy will do plenty of ass kicking when the time comes…..

Firefarie: thanks glad you enjoyed it! And thanks for the review!

Sakurablossom1124: No need to wait anymore! Thanks fore the review!

A/N: I think that's everyone! Here we go with the chapter!

Chapter 8: Mysterious Emotions

Rin sat up from her lack of slumber and sighed deeply, "There's no way I'll be able to sleep now." She thought back to what had occurred earlier.

FLASHBACK

"Rinuati? So you're the young woman, my master spoke about? You're the last surviving Tsuykone carrier." Tamiko spoke, "But there is a way to make you all human or all demon. However I recommend human. The sacred jewel may not have enough power to make you a demon, considering you have more human then demon blood. But if you do choose to be a demon and it is for a good cause, the sacred jewel may be purified and Midriko's spirit will finally rest I peace. Even she knows what is like to-" she trailed off when she saw the look on Rin's face.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru who was utterly speechless, "Sesshomaru, what should I do?"

The dog demon turned to her and sighed, "That is your choice, Rin. No matter what you decide, just know you are welcome to follow me."

Rin lowered her gaze and groaned, "Kagome, is there a hot spring around here? I think a soak will do me some good."

"Yeah, actually. Hey Sango!" Kagome yelled out.

Sango came running into the hut, "What is it Kagome?"

"Can we possibly borrow Kilala? Rin needs a bath in the hot spring." Kagome explained.

"Sure, in fact why don't we all go." Sango noticed Miroku's face brighten, "By, all I meant us girls."

"Great idea!" Kagome and Sango helped Rin onto Kilala's back, "Don't worry we won't be gone long." With that they took off and landed in a matter of minutes near a hotspring that hadn't been known for years.

With the other girls' help, Rin managed to ease her sore body into the steamy goodness, "Ahh! This feels heavenly!"

Kagome and Sango looked at one another and nodded, "Rin can we ask you a personal question?"

Rin was slightly startled but nodded in response.

"We don't mean to pry in your personal business, but how do you really feel about Sesshomaru?"

END OF FLASHBACK

Rin hadn't answered them. She couldn't. Everything that had happened was making her mind go haywire. Rin remembered the promise she had made to Sesshomaru…

FLASHBACK

Rin looked to the ground and sighed, "Just tell me one thing. How do you really feel about me. If you tell me then I will tell you."

END OF FLAHSBACK.

Rin looked around the hut and inhaled, "I have to do this." She whispered to herself as she headed towards the door.

InuYasha cracked open an eye, "Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"Just out to get some air. I can't sleep." Rin responded quietly.

"Oh, well just be careful." He managed to say before falling back to sleep.

Rin just shrugged before exiting the hut and stepping out into the cool clear night air. She looked up to see the stars shining brightly and the moon was just barely at it's crescent stage, "Reminds me of Lord Sesshomaru." She murmured under her breath.

"What did I tell you about calling me Lord?"

Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there in all his glory. His long silvery-white hair blew freely through the whistling wind and his pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, "I'm sorry, it's just I don't feel right just calling you by your first name. It feel like I'm disrespecting you." She explained not looking at his face. She couldn't stand the pressure or seeing his golden eyes piercing hers. It was too much.

Sesshomaru approached the young woman, "Are you feeling better?" he asked obviously annoyed by the subject of his title.

Rin hid a look of disappointment as she responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." She was startled when she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. Rin looked up to see him gazing down at her with a hint of worry dancing in his eyes, "Is there something wrong my lord?" she slipped without even realizing it.

For once Sesshomaru said nothing about her mistake, "Rin, you need to tell me what he did to you."

Rin pulled away shocked. What was he asking? Wasn't it obvious? He was a _dog_ demon wasn't he? Surely he could have smelled all the blood and the well she was to embarrassed to even think it, but still.

Sesshomaru took her silence better than what InuYasha probably would have, "Rin, I know this is hard for you, but I need to hear it from you in your own words. Now what did that bastard to do you?"

Rin turned so she wasn't facing him and felt the tears starting to develop. She didn't care anymore. Tears were just droplets, but it was the only way for her to express herself freely. Finally after a moment of sobbing quietly she turned around and literally screamed at the top of her lungs… "HE RAPED ME OK?! HE TOOK THE ONE THING THAT I WAS SAVING FOR THE ONLY PERSON I LOVE. HE TOOK MY WILL TO GO ON AGAIN. HE-" she suddenly collapsed sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her shaking body and without even thinking she returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around his waist burying her face in his kimono. For once he wasn't wearing his armor and she was happy.

Sesshomaru suddenly cursed his younger brother for cutting off his arm. It wasn't nearly as enjoyable to hold her with just one arm. He wanted to be closer to her, "Now I understand father." He whispered silently. At the moment the world meant nothing to him. His mind suddenly went completely blank as he tilted her chin up and gazed down at her shimmering brown eyes. He leaned down and prepared himself to…..

A/N: I'm going to stop there. I know I'm cruel, but I can't help it. What's going to happen? People please guess in your reviews! If you want me to continue then 3 reviewschapter 9!


	9. Sweet Intoxication

A/N: Ok, I think it's time I updated this so here we go. I just hope people are still sticking with me and I apologize for the short chapter. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. (I won't be answering reviews individually any more. Sorry) Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you? I didn't think so!

Chapter 9: Sweet Intoxication.

Sesshomaru approached the young woman, "Are you feeling better?" he asked obviously annoyed by the subject of his title.

Rin hid a look of disappointment as she responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." She was startled when she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. Rin looked up to see him gazing down at her with a hint of worry dancing in his eyes, "Is there something wrong my lord?" she slipped without even realizing it.

For once Sesshomaru said nothing about her mistake, "Rin, you need to tell me what he did to you."

Rin pulled away shocked. What was he asking? Wasn't it obvious? He was a _dog_ demon wasn't he? Surely he could have smelled all the blood and the well she was to embarrassed to even think it, but still.

Sesshomaru took her silence better than what InuYasha probably would have, "Rin, I know this is hard for you, but I need to hear it from you in your own words. Now what did that bastard to do you?"

Rin turned so she wasn't facing him and felt the tears starting to develop. She didn't care anymore. Tears were just droplets, but it was the only way for her to express herself freely. Finally after a moment of sobbing quietly she turned around and literally screamed at the top of her lungs… "HE RAPED ME OK?! HE TOOK THE ONE THING THAT I WAS SAVING FOR THE ONLY PERSON I LOVE. HE TOOK MY WILL TO GO ON AGAIN. HE-" she suddenly collapsed sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her shaking body and without even thinking she returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around his waist burying her face in his kimono. For once he wasn't wearing his armor and she was happy.

Sesshomaru suddenly cursed his younger brother for cutting off his arm. It wasn't nearly as enjoyable to hold her with just one arm. He wanted to be closer to her, "Now I understand father." He whispered silently. At the moment the world meant nothing to him. His mind suddenly went completely blank as he tilted her chin up and gazed down at her shimmering brown eyes. He leaned down and prepared himself to do something never thought he would allow himself to do.

Rin could feel her heart rising up in her throat but she forced it down, 'Please.' She silently begged. Then it happened. The feel of his lips upon hers sent the two of them in a world of passion. The kiss was small and delicate, yet neither of them seemed to complain.

Sesshomaru almost couldn't get enough of her taste and kissed her harder. She whimpered but returned the embrace just as fierce. He felt her snake her arms around his neck closing the gap between them even further. He used his one arm to hold her waist.

Rin pulled back and sniffled, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I don't know what came over me."

Sesshomaru took his finger and wiped the tears that were starting fall, "I know what came over me. Rin, do you have any idea how long I have been holding that in?" he was answered with a quizzical look, "Ever since you reached your 16th year I have seen you through a different set of eyes. I didn't want to admit it but you were no longer a child but a woman. A woman who had stolen my heart and filled it with love."

Rin was speechless, "Sesshomaru, what about your detesting humans?"

"Rin do you remember when you asked me how I really feel about you and why I've allowed you to follow me all these years?" The dog demon asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I finally have my answer. Rin, even though I declined your kindness when you were offering to take care of me when you were a child I still felt grateful that a human didn't find my demon aura frightening. Although it was the Tenseiga that told me to revive you, I did it anyway without my damn sword telling me to. I have allowed you to follow me because I knew I wouldn't be able to take Jaken's ranting. But now I feel that having you as a companion has changed me. When Naraku captured you that second time I nearly lost it. But when I got you back it made me realize just how lucky I am to have you Rin." Sesshomaru spoke slowly and clearly.

Rin nodded taking it all in, "Ok, but how do you feel about me?"

Sesshomaru blinked, once…twice…, "Isn't obvious? I love you. Ok, I Sesshomaru the dog demon and the ruler of the western lands have fallen in love with a human. And not just any human; a Tsuykone!"

Rin's eyes lit up, "Are you serious? You don't care that I'm a Tsuykone?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin I knew you were a Tsuyokone but you were already dead and I revived you. I could easily have let you stay dead."

"Rin nodded, "I understand and I love you. Sesshomaru I loved you ever since I saw you that day you were injured. When I was running from the wolves the day I was killed there was only one person on my mind and that was you. I love you with all my heart and soul Sesshomaru and I have made my decision."

Sesshomaru blinked again, "Decision? What decision?"

"The decision that will change my life forever." Rin answered standing up, "But I want everyone to hear it. I will announce it tomorrow. But for now I think a few zz's as kagome put's it is in order" she started walking towards the hut but was stopped by the dog demon.

"Stay here with me." Sesshomaru pleaded. He smiled when she nodded and sat down next to him leaning her head on his shoulder, "Good night." He looked down to see that she was already fast asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes all the while keeping his nose and ears ready for anything.

Meanwhile

"WHAT!"

"We are terribly sorry sir but she is gone."

Rinuko threw a vase across the room an it shattered into pieces, "I don't care what it takes you get her back and you do it now!"

"Yes sir!"

"Souijan!"

"Yes?"

"Go and use your powers. My bride to be has gone missing and if I'm not mistaken my heir as well." Rinuko smirked, "I'll get you back Rinuati just you wait. I'll get you back."

A/N: Ok, not as good as I had hoped but hey it's better than nothing. Don't forget I'm actually writing this chapter's on the spot! If you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 9!


	10. Teamwork

A/N: Ok, I think it's about time I updated this. I'm sorry it took so long but the weather around here has been uncooperating and well. I haven't been able to get out of the house that much. But I'm here now! I just hope this chapter is satisfactory! Oh, and thank you for all the reviews! Oh, this chapter a lot of this are going to change including the brother's relationship. You'll see what I mean when you read. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own Souijan, Rinuko, any other character's not mentioned in the story and of course the story idea so don't sue!

Chapter 10: Teamwork.

The rustling of leaves pulled a young woman with the crying moon out of her sleep. She looked up to see where she was and tensed. Was everything just a dream? No. She could still feel his lips on her own. Her first kiss. She had received her first kiss from a demon, and not just any demon. The ruler of the western lands! Rin felt a smile creep onto her features. She looked up to see the sun was just about overhead indicating that was indeed early-afternoon.

The leaves rustled once again causing the demon to jerk his eyes open, "Rin?" he looked down to see the young woman still laying next to him and smiled. The leaves rustled yet again and he grew tense, "Show yourself." He spoke darkly knowing that another presence was among them.

"Very clever Sesshomaru. You are indeed powerful. Just as my master informed me."

The sight before the dog-demon was quite revolting. But considering he was a demon himself, Sesshomaru wasn't even phased, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The demon smirked, "Not that you're going to live long enough to use it; my name is Souijan, and I want that girl." He spoke eyeing Rin who was running towards the hut.

Rin gasped. She knew who this demon was.

FLASHBACK

Rin wandered around the palace hoping to find the entrance. But it seemed she wasn't having any luck. Her attention was caught by something moving in the courtyard. She gasped when she saw it was a demon, _Calm yourself Rin. If he's in the castle he must work for Rinuko. And if he works for Rinuko, that means he can't touch you._

The demon turned, "Ah you must be master's new bride, "I am Souijan guardian of his Excellency. You must be Rinuati."

"Uh, yes, yes I am. Um, Souijan, could you possibly show me the front door? I have permission from my um _fiancé _to go and search for my um _father_ but I can't seem to find my way out of here."

Souijan bowed, "But of course. Follow me."

END OF FLASBACK

"I made the mistake of letting you escape before Rinuati, I'm not about to do that again." Souijan glared at the girl.

"If you touch that girl you'll be swimming in your own blood." Sesshomaru hissed drawing Tokijin, "Rin run to the hut and stay there."

Rin nodded and ran into the hut waking everybody up.

Kagome was the first to see her, "What is it Rin what's wrong?"

Rin leaned forward trying desperately to catch her breath, "Sesshomaru,-fight-demon-needs help-" she managed to gasp out.

The minute the world 'demon' passed her lips, InuYasha was up, "Where is the demon?" he looked to see Rin pointing outside unable to answer considering she had no breath. No hesitation filled his mind as the half-demon ran outside and stopped, "Yikes, he's uglier than Naraku was."

Sesshomaru continued to slash at the demon, "What are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't understand. This demon wasn't going down like his other opponents normally would.

InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and watched it transform, "Rin asked me to help you. Besides it looks like you could use it." He smirked. Even in the mists of battle he had to throw one at his brother if he received the chance.

Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes and summoned his power, "Dragon Strike!" he yelled as he flung his sword releasing a powerful blast. Once the smoke cleared up he expected to see the remains of a demon but was surprised to find a laughing demon instead, "I don't understand. Dragon strike always works."

Souijan cackled, "Is that the best you can do? You're more weak than I thought." He was breathing hard though.

Sesshomaru, "It appears that I'm not the only one you think is weak." He said noticing the demon trying to regain his stature.

InuYasha leaped into the air, "Well, try this on for size you overgrown worm (not a worm demon mind you just in insult from our favorite half-demon)!" he summoned his own power, "Take this; Adamant Barrage!" a blast of diamonds shot out of the sword and pierced Souijan.

"You bastard." Souijan hissed.

"InuYasha, when did you acquire such a powerful attack?" Sesshomaru asked utterly shocked, "I have never seen the Tetsusaiga do that before."

"Let's save explanations for another time," InuYasha instructed.

"It appears the two of you are stronger than I thought." Souijan gasped. Using some type of magic the demon seemed to evaporate into thin air.

"Is he gone?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshomaru filled his nostrils with the scent of his surroundings, "He is for now. But that doesn't mean he won't be back." The dog-demon looked over to see Rin running towards him, "Are you all right?" he asked.

Rin reached his side and threw her arms around him, "I was so scared." She quietly admitted, "Are you all right?" she asked.

Sesshomaru, forgetting his brother was only a few feet away wrapped his arms around the young woman, "Of course I'm ok." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead causing her blush.

Rin slowly pulled away, "InuYasha, come with me." She instructed as she led the two brothers into the hut.

Tamiko was carefully sorting out herbs that she had picked earlier that morning, "Ah, I take it the demon was destroyed?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest, no. The bastard vanished before we could finish it." InuYasha answered sitting down next to Kagome. Shippou was sitting in her lap.

Sesshomaru sat down on the other side of the hut and motioned for Rin to join him.

Rin obeyed and sat down next to the dog demon.

Sango was petting kilala (please don't flame me for this but I find typing kilala is easier than typing kirara don't ask why!) and Miroku was staring at his right hand. It looked like he was just waiting for his wind-tunnel to appear again.

"Everyone, after much thought and loss of sleep last night, I have finally come to a decision…." Rin said.

A/N: CLIFFY! I know you guys are going to HATE me but I can't help it. I'm the cliffy queen! If you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 11!


	11. Her Decision

A/N: Ok, I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I've been extremely busy without anytime to work on this. But now that I do have some time I'm updating this. Also I apologize for leaving you on that cliffy like that. It's in my blood for pete's sake! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 11!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, I do own! (holds up an inuyasha and sessshomaru and kilala plushie) Inuyasha manga, I don't own! So don't sue!

Chapter 11: Her decision

Sesshomaru sat down on the top of the hill and gazed out towards the horizon. In the far distance he could barely make out his 'kingdom'. He looked down at his right arm to see the small microscopic scar. His thoughts wandered to what had occurred earlier that day…

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru filled his nostrils with the scent of his surroundings, "He is for now. But that doesn't mean he won't be back." The dog-demon looked over to see Rin running towards him, "Are you all right?" he asked.

Rin reached his side and threw her arms around him, "I was so scared." She quietly admitted, "Are you all right?" she asked.

Sesshomaru, forgetting his brother was only a few feet away wrapped his arms around the young woman, "Of course I'm ok." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead causing her blush.

Rin slowly pulled away, "InuYasha, come with me." She instructed as she led the two brothers into the hut.

Tamiko was carefully sorting out herbs that she had picked earlier that morning, "Ah, I take it the demon was destroyed?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest, no. The bastard vanished before we could finish it." InuYasha answered sitting down next to Kagome. Shippou was sitting in her lap.

Sesshomaru sat down on the other side of the hut and motioned for Rin to join him.

Rin obeyed and sat down next to the dog demon.

Sango was petting kilala and Miroku was staring at his right hand. It looked like he was just waiting for his wind-tunnel to appear again.

"Everyone, after much thought and loss of sleep last night, I have finally come to a decision…." Rin said.

That got everyone's attention, "You've made your decision already?" Tamiko asked, taking a seat.

Rin nodded, "Yes, and I know my decision is the right one. As you know I am a Tsuykone and as a Tsuykone, I have a small amount of demon blood in me. I wish to take that demon blood and use it to my advantage."

Sesshomaru looked down, "Are you saying you want to become a full demon? But do you know what type of demon blood you carry?"

Rin shook her head, "No I'm afraid not, but I think it's possibly wolf if I'm not mistaken. According to my brothers' our mom had an affair with a wolf demon but and was bitten by him. The wolf demon's blood soon started coursing in our mother's vains but she stayed human. About a year after I was born, with the mark."

"Wait was it the wolf demon Osamu?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Rin responded,

InuYasha gave his brother a look, "You remember Osamu don't you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru returned the look, "Yes, and I'm glad that father took care of him when he did."

Rin looked at the brother's utterly confused, "Wait what are you talking about? Sesshomaru, you told me your father died in a terrible fire after rescuing InuYasha and Izayoi."

Sesshomaru, looked away, "Well, I lied. Father was a live for nearly 100 years or so after that. But he made me promise not to reveal his secret."

InuYasha stood up, "But why?"

Sesshomaru looked up at his brother, "I made a vow and I couldn't break it. You know the code of the western lands InuYasha."

"Yeah, I know the code but ever since you banished me all those years ago, you I figured I no longer had to follow it." InuYasha responded.

"InuYasha sit!"

_Crash!"_

"Why in the world did you do that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you're getting off the subject. This is about Rin." Kagome explained.

"Thank you Kagome. Now, as I said before my decision is to become a full demon and I have made this decision because I am ready to take the plunge." She placed a hand on her stomach, "And if I am carrying Rinuko's child I'll be able to know a lot sooner."

Tamiko sighed, "I hope you made the right decision, Kagome give me the jewel and Sesshomaru give me your arm."

Sesshomaru looked at the priestess, "Why should I do that?"

Tamiko chuckled, "Because, we need the blood of a demon to activate the jewel." She took his arm, "Now, I want you to cut yourself, just enough so your blood hits the jewel."

Sesshomaru obeyed and used his nails to break his skin. The wound dripped with blood and the demon positioned the blood droplets over the jewel. The second the blood it the jewel it started glowing.

"Rin come over here." Tamiko intstructed. When Rin was at her side she told her to lay down in front of her which the young girl obeyed. Tamiko spoke a few words in a language that nobody understood and suddenly there was a flash of light that filled the entire hut. When the light died down there was no trace of the sacred jewel. But Rin was another story.

Sesshomaru looked down, "What happened?"

Tamiko placed a blanket over the now sleeping girl, "She is taking in the blood and the powers of the jewel. Rin has now become a demon priestess." She stood up, "Its best if we let her rest for a while. She is exhausted."

Sesshomaru only nodded, "Very well, when she does wake tell her I'll be taking a walk." With that he walked out of the hut.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome, "I'm worried about him Kagome. He's grown soft, _too_ soft."

Kagome smiled and placed a kiss on her 'mate's (as InuYasha referred them) cheek, "Have you forgotten who we're talking about here?"

InuYasha smiled in return, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

END OF FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru slightly jumped at the sound of the leaves rustling, "Sesshomaru, I just came to tell you that Rin is awake if you want to see her." Miroku said who had Shippou sitting on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru stood up and followed the monk and Kitsune back towards the village. When he entered the hut he saw a girl with black hair standing before him. He knew this was Rin, and yet it wasn't. Her hair now and streaks of silver and on her forehead was a forest green 5 point star. Her eyes had changed from that dark brown to a deep crimson, "Rin?"

Rin smiled, "Hello Sesshomaru."


	12. Strength in Heart

A/N: Ok, I am extremely sorry it took so long with this chapter. I swear I never intended to take this damn long. I've just finished my kingdom hearts game. All I need to do is beat sephiroth and I'll have conquered the game! Sorry off the subject. Well, I'm hoping people will still stick with me through this story. Things are going to get pretty interesting from here on. Oh, for those of you who don't like or are kind of annoyed by Koga, you'll get a kick out of this chapter lol. Well, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 12!

Chapter 12 Strength in Heart.

"What do you mean you didn't bring her?"

"Master I couldn't. There was a half demon there with a sword and-"

"Enough I don't want to hear your petty excuses." Rinuko turned to face the hideous demon, "Get out of my sight."

Souijan nodded and disappeared from the room.

"I'll get you back Rinuati, just you wait." Rinkuo hissed under his breath.

Meanwhile

"InuYasha!"

"No Kagome please don't I didn't…"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Hey Miroku, what's going on?" Shippou asked leaping up onto the monk's shoulder.

"I'm not sure myself, but apparently InuYasha picked up the scent of Koga and was about to go after him."

Shippou shook his head, "I don't see why. I mean he doesn't have the sacred jewel shards anymore so he shouldn't be a threat."

"Because if you may recall, Koga is unaware that Kagome and InuYasha are mates. The wolf demon is still head over heels in love with Kagome even though the is betrothed to Ayame." Sango said with Kilala walking next to her.

"Oh, yeah that's right." Shippou jumped down, "Listen, I heard some commotion in the back woods near the village."

"Oh, don't worry, that's just Sesshomaru training Rin to control her powers." Miroku explained.

"Well, they must be making a lot of progress. I have yet to see the forest blow up."

Shippou joked.

InuYasha who had finally managed to get up from his self-made crater smirked, "Well, as much as I hate him, my brother is a good teacher."

FLASHBACK

_"Ok, now watch me."_

_A very young InuYasha watched as his brother leaped from tree branch to tree branch. He jumped back when Sesshomaru pulled out his poison claws and slashed the very tree he was just in._

_"Now I'm pretty sure father passed down a few traits to you." _

_InuYasha looked down, "Well, there is one I have been trying." He extracted his claws and ran towards the tree (or what was left of it) IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!" he slashed at the tree and to his brother's surprise smashed it to bits._

_"I'm slightly impressed little brother. But keep in mind I'm only teaching you because father asked me too before he died." Sesshomaru said._

END OF FLASHBACK

"So that's how you came up with it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, then in a battle I was in I some how came up with my blades of blood attack. It just came to me for some odd reason."

"Well, both techniques have saved you quite a number of times." Sango pointed out.

"True." Inuyasha agreed. His attention now focused on the forest.

Everyone else's attention was focused on Jaken, "Lord Sesshomaru? Where'd you go this time?" he was answered by another faint explosion coming from the forest, "Ah there he is."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Kagome warned.

"She's right. Unless you want to be number one on Sesshomaru's hit list I suggest you stay here." Miroku said. Surprisingly the imp just folded his arms and watched with the others.

Meanwhile

"Try it again."

Rin stepped back and ran towards the nearest tree, "CRIMSON SLASH!"She yelled as a crimson colored flow of energy flew out of her fingers and slashed at the tree. She managed to cut it but it stood firm. Rin fell to her knees completely out of breath, "I'm still too weak." She moaned.

Sesshomaru walked over and kneeled down next to her, "It's all right. Even I took a while to develop my powers."

"It's not the same, you were born a demon. It became instinct to you didn't it?" Rin questioned her eye searching his for an answer.

"I suppose you're right." He shot up and filled his nose with the scent of his surroundings, "I smell wolf."

Rin filled her own notrils and was shocked at how keen her sense of smell had become, "Whoa, this is intoxicating. How do you handle it?"

"Trust me you get used to it after a while." Sesshomaru promised, "Come on let's get back to the village. We will continue your training tomorrow."

Rin nodded and followed the dog demon out of the woods and into the village. Just as they were about to approach the hut Rin was knocked over.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going."

Rin looked up and gasped, "Koga?"

Koga turned and gasped, "Wait, don't tell me your that brat that was always with Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru immediately took this as an insult as he extracted his claws. He was surprised when Rin stepped forward, "I know I have only been training for a day but I want to test my strength."

Koga stood there arms folded in front of his chest, "Strength? What strength, you still look pretty weak to me." _But her scent seems different somehow. It's like a mixture of my own and the mutt InuYasha. Which reminds me; once I teach this brat a lesson I'll go take care of the pathetic excuse for a dog and get my girl back for good._

Sesshomaru stood back and prepared to witness his students first battle. It was sooner then he anticipated but he knew she would have to find a real demon sooner or later.

Rin closed her eyes and began to conjure up the energy coursing through her body.

"Let's see what you've got." Koga challenged as he ran towards her. Even though he didn't have the jewel shards the wolf demon was still fast. He leaped forward and dived towards Rin who in turn jumped out of the way and slashed him from behind.

"Take that!" she screamed as she jumped back and landed a few feet away, "Don't you dare underestimate me." She warned.

Koga groaned, "Not bad, Rin. You actually broke my skin." He knelt down into a fighting stance, "But that's the last move I ever let you pull!" he leaped towards her and was surprised she jumped out of the way again.

As the battle wore on, Inuyasha and the others had arrived and just witnessed Rin dodge Koga's attack.

Rin flipped up and landed on her feet, _I can do this!_ "CRIMSON SLASH!"

Everyone gasped as a flood of crimson light illuminated the sky. Seconds later it died down and there stood Koga. He was panting hard but groaning, "Not bad, Rin." He fell to the ground breathing hard.

Rin stepped back and gasped, "I didn't mean to kill him. I just." Without waiting she took off running into the forest. She knew that becoming a demon meant that she would have to defend herself. But she forgot that she might have to kill to get that far.

"Rin wait!" Sesshomaru called. He was surprised at how fast the girl had become. It took him a while but he managed to catch up with her by tackling her to the ground. For a split seconds the two of them couldn't believe the position they had landed themselves in, "Rin, you aren't strong enough to kill someone. Koga is only wounded." He managed to gasped out.

Rin was pinned to the ground with Ssshomaru straddling her waist. The dog demon could see the girls cheeks growing dark red. All thoughts left his mind as he leaned down and placed his lips to hers. Somehow the kisses seemed different, better

Rin returned the kiss and pulled the demon closer to her. She didn't mind that he was crushing her. At that point she needed the comfort. Everything that had happened she was starting to fully remember. It hurt. Everything hurt, "Sesshomaru, please don't leave me."

Sesshomaru looked down at the female demon and gasped, "What are you saying?"

"Please!" she begged….

A/N: Weird place to stop I know but next chapter is going to have a little surprise! Won't tell what it is until I get the reviews! 3 reviews chapter 13!


	13. Hot springs Heaven

A/N: Ok, I figured it was time I updated this so here we go! I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. This chapter will also contain a lemon so it may be short I'm not sure. Just please bear with me. This chapter is going to be completely rated pretty much M for mature NC 17 all that stuff so if you aren't at that age I suggest you skip the lemon part if you are reading this ok! I will warn you before hand when the sour goodness appears.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. If I did Rin would have been older in the series and all of this would have happened sooner lol!

Chapter 13: Hot Springs Heaven

Sesshomaru cracked an eye open then another to find he was alone. Considering he had traveled for most of is life he enjoyed sleeping under the stars. It was like his true home was under the stars.

Nearly a month had passed and Rin had insisted on staying in the village at least until she knew her powers were almost completely in check. Reluctantly he agreed not being able to say no so her expression. 'Besides,' she would say, 'I have more protection here if that bastard ever tries to harm my again.'

Sesshomaru knew that Rin had a point. The dog demon looked around and realized that Rin was no longer laying by his side. His nostrils caught her scent and he followed the intoxicating fragrance.

Meanwhile

Rin looked around to make sure no one was near before slipping off her priestess hakama and sliding into the steamy goodness of the hot spring she Kagome and Sango had visited days before. On her right shoulder was a mark. And not just any mark, _his _mark. She thought back as to when she received it in the first place.

FLASHBACK (1 Month ago)

_"Please!" she begged._

_Sesshomaru captured her lips again pulling her closer then he ever dared. Once again cursing his younger brother for slicing his arm off. _

_Rin seemed to sense his disappointment as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. But all the while a pain building up in her abdomen. She knew what it was as she pulled away, "No wait please I'm not ready."_

_Sesshomaru looked at her, "Are you sure?" it wasn't that he wanted to do it right then and there. But he knew that demon's could change their minds in an instant considering he had quite a few times himself._

_"I'm sure." She sat up and leaned against him, "But please stay with me. Please my love." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I want it but not yet."_

_Sesshomaru turned her towards him, "If you want me that much then you must prove it."_

_Rin looked at the dog demon confused, "But how? What must I do?"_

_"You must promise not to push me away." He spoke before sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of the woman's right shoulder._

_Rin threw her head back and gasped, "Ow!" she whimpered, "Why did you do that Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru didn't answer her as he licked up the small trail of blood coming from the tiny but noticeable wound, "With this mark you have given me permission to claim you as my own, as my love, as my mate."_

_Rin's eyes seemed to fill up with tears as she literally glomped the dog demon, "You didn't even have to ask!" she cried as she captured his lips once again. The two stayed in that embrace for about a minute before breaking apart, "My love, please just stay with me tonight."_

_Sesshomaru smiled, "Tonight and every night, my love." He placed a small kiss on her forehead only to find she had fallen asleep._

END OF FLASHBACK

Rin looked at the mark again and sighed. If anything she knew this was the right choice. She dunked her head under the water and resurfaced a moment later to see someone staring down at her.

Sesshomaru averted his eyes when he realized what he had just witnessed, "Gomen nasai Rin. I didn't not realize."

Rin turned her back and folded her arms in front of her chest, "No, it is my fault. I just didn't want to wake you." Turned around and faced him, "But I guess I was more so stressed out than I let on. All that training."

"Yes, you have improved immensely since you gained your new powers. Three attacks learned in just a month. I must say you have made me quite proud" Sesshomaru said as he looked at the woman before him. His nostrils filled with a new scent. A scent he had caught on when Rin had reached her 12 year. (in other words about 4-5 days before her period in cause you are wondering.)

Rin herself was starting to feel a tingling feeling in her body. Before she knew it she suggested, "Would you care to join me?"

Before he knew what he was doing he answered, "I suppose if you don't mind.

"No, no, I mean I'm pretty much covered up and I won't look until you get in the water." Luckily this water was a little murky but not too much that it was unsanitary to soak in. Rin averted her eyes from a normally welcoming sight but she kept her mind clear of all thoughts She waited to hear the moving of the water before turning around again accidentally catching a quick glimpse of _him._

"I'm in you can look now." Sesshomaru said sitting on a rock. It had been a while since he had been in a hot spring and he was enjoying every minute of it. He looked up to see Rin starting to blush. She was slowly inching her way away from him obviously scared "Hey hey don't do that."

Rin looked away, "Do what?"

"Don't leave me in the cold." He slightly joked, "Come on I can tell something is on your mind."

Rin turned to face him, "It's just besides Rinuati, I've never been this close to a man before. Well you know like this." She said motioning to herself, "I feel kind of funny. Like I'm longing for something."

"Do you remember back when I took you to that village in time for the wise woman to explain some certain things to you?"

Rin nodded, her cheeks darkening even more, "Yes."

"Well what she explained to you is happening right now." Sesshomaru explained.

The snapping of a twig caught Rin's attention and without even realizing it she stood up, "What was that." A second later she jumped back down in to the water and turned again, "I can't believe I just did that."

Sesshomaru slowly swam over to the young woman, "Rin, listen to me. You have nothing to be ashamed of," he slowly took her arm and turned her to face him, "You are absolutely beautiful, do you understand me. You are beautiful." Without even thinking he captured her lips with his own.

Instinct over took her and Rin slowly wrapped her arms around her mate's neck pulling him close and causing her breasts to slowly rub against his chest. The contact of their skin made the female demon gasp. This feeling. What was it? At the moment she didn't know but she knew one thing. She didn't want it to go away."

WARNING WARNING LEMON STARTS IN 3…2…1…

Sesshomaru could feel himself starting to get hard. But before he did anything he stopped kissing Rin and looked her straight in the eye, "Rin, tell me do you want this?"

"I would have pushed you away ages ago." Rin answered sincerely.

Sesshomaru said no more as he slowly captured her lips again as he picked her up damsel in distress style causing her to gasp from the sudden change of temperature, "I'm sorry about that but I want to see you." Thanks to the full moon they had just enough lit to really see on another, "My, you are beautiful."

Rin looked at him as well and blushed, "You're not so bad looking yourself." She teased.

Sesshomaru captured her lips again now thrusting his tongue into her mouth starting a small battle.

At the same time Rin could feel a whole new sensation beginning to develop between her legs.

Sesshomaru's sensitive nostrils caught on her newly developed scent and lightly growled. He slowly reached down and place a finger inside of her causing her to gasp out loud, "Just relax love."

She nodded enjoying every minute of his assault. When she felt him withdraw she sat up and smirked, "Your turn." Before the dog-demon had time to react Rin had taken him completely into her mouth. She teased him lightly and looked up to see him glaring at her. She stopped, "Gomen."

"Don't apologize you were just torturing me." Sesshomaru answered. He grabbed her shoulders and gently tossed her to the ground before positioning himself near her opening, "I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you want this?"

Rin looked him straight in the eye, "Do you love me Sesshomaru? Do you really love me?"

"Yes with all my heart."

"Then you have just answered your own question." Rin said breathlessly.

Seshomaru didn't need to hear anymore as he slowly slid himself into her. A few whimpers escaped the female demon's lips, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, please don't stop." Rin answered blocking the tears in her eyes. Her virginity was stolen by Rinuati yes but the pain was still there.

Sesshomaru continued to slide in before waiting for the go ahead. Once he received it he slowly began to thrust. Hitting her sweet spot and earning a moan of pleasure.

Rin felt him as he slid into her. She never felt like this before. It was like heaven. She waited and finally after one last thrust she felt him release into her. The two of them collapsed breathing hard, "Thank you my love."

Sesshomaru slowly slide out of her, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Rin captured his lips with hers, "No, I've never been so happy in my life." She stood up and walked towards the hot spring, "I might as well get cleaned up."

Sesshomaru watched as she disappeared behind the bush a smile crept upon his features, "You were right father. Love is real."

A/N: well that was interesting I suppose lol. Well if you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 14!


	14. A New Surprise

A/N: (looks at the calendar bulged eyed) Wow, it's been a whole month since I updated this. Guess I better get my butt in gear lol. Well here we go with chapter 14!

Notice: this chapter takes place about 3 months after our favorite couple's special night.

Disclaimer: (looks at birth certificate) Nope my name is not Rumiko Takahashi. So I don't own. (hugs her sesshomaru and Inuyasha plushies) But I down something ha ha ha!

Chapter 14: A New surprise

Rin walked out of the small village house and snuck towards the woods. The sun wasn't even starting to rise Her stomach was starting to pulse again and she could feel vomit starting to rise up to her throat. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so sick. Then she thought and remembered how she had felt the same way the morning before. It was starting to scare her. Her thoughts were interrupted when her throat began to burn and she ran into the woods.

At the same time Shippou was waking up from a bad dream when he noticed Rin leave the house. He grew slightly concerned because he had seen Rin leave before. Doing the only thing he could think off he shook Kagome wake, "Kagome! Kagome wake up!" he whispered.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "What is it Shippou what's wrong?" she asked concerned, "Are you all right?"

Shippou nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I saw Rin walk out just a few minutes ago. She looked like she was sick or something." The fox demon's eyes were filled with worry.

Kagome kicked back her covers, "Stay here. I'll go check it out." To be on the save side she grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrow, "If anyone asks Rin and I went for a walk to have a woman to woman talk all right?" Little did she knew it wasn't a lie. As she headed towards the forest she thought she could hear some gagging sounds.

Rin finished emptying her stomach and looked around. Why she felt like this she didn't know but it was scaring her each time it happened. Her thoughts were shattered when she heard leaves rustling.

Kagome noticed Rin standing there clutching her stomach, "Rin what's wrong are you ill?"

Rin shook her head, "No I'm fine. At least for now I am."

Kagome took a hold of Rin's hand and led her to a clearing, "Rin have you been sick before?"

Rin looked down, "Actually yes, I've been sick to my stomach for a while now but I didn't want to bother anyone."

Kagome smiled, "Rin tell me have you and Sesshomaru well…"

Rin's face grew dark red, "Well as a matter of fact yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you been experiencing any weird cravings?" Kagome asked.

"Well now that I think about it, I found your ninja snacks dipped in sake delicious the other night. Why?" Rin asked thinking back to that delicious combination and remembering the strange look InuYasha had given her.

"Well have you missed your crimson flow at all? (that's what they call it back then in this story).

Rin nodded, "Actually yes, I didn't get it last month and I'm late again this month, why?"

Kagome smiled, "I may be wrong but I think you might be with child."

Rin looked at Kagome in shock, "WHAT?!"

Kagome laughed, "Everything fits. But I think it would be best if we have a doctor take a look at you. I think there's one in this village, a female."

Rin placed a hand on her stomach, "Think we can go see her now, it's not that early."

Kagome nodded, "Sure, I'll come with you."

Rin followed the older woman into the village and stopped a random villager, "Excuse us, is there a priestess or a medicine woman staying in your village?"

The elderly gentleman smiled, "Yes as a matter of fact the medicine woman of this village is my wife," he took a hold of Kagome's hand, "Come with me."

Rin followed and the two of them entered a small house just at the center of the village, "Kagome, aren't the others going to wonder where we are?"

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry Shippou knows what to do."

"So if you pardon my rudeness, what seems to be the problem with you nice young ladies?" the old man asked.

Kagome laughed, "Oh, nothing wrong with me. It's my friend here. She's well, she's been late for 2 months with woman's troubles you know."

The man's eyes widened as he looked at her stomach, "You mean?  
Rin smiled, "Well that's what we are coming here to find out."

The two of them followed the man into the house and was greeted by a woman who sort of reminded Kagome of Kaede, "What seems to be the trouble my friends?"

Rin's face grew as red as her pants (remember she's dressed in a priestess kimono), "Uh, well." She looked to Kagome with eyes pleading for help.

Kagome smiled, "Well my friend here has been late with her well you know and she's showing all signs of carrying."

The older woman smiled, "Well before we do anything, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hisako and that is my husband, Hisashi."

"My name is Kagome and this is my friend Rin." Kagome introduced the two of them seeing as Rin was still speechless.

"Now then, let us beginning." Hisako said. (Ok, I have no idea how they checked for pregnancy back then so I'm going to do myself a favor and go to the next part ok!)

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and from what you have told me she is about 2 months along." Hisako said smiling, "Congratulations my dear, in a matter of seven months you will bear a child!"

Kagome laughed joyfully, "Oh that's wonderful, I'm so…" she turned to see Rin crying, "Rin what's the matter?"

Rin looked at Kagome, "I'm scared."

"Why what's wrong?" Kagome asked. She turned to Hisako, "could you excuse us for a moment?"

Hisako nodded, "Of course take your time.

Kagome nodded in thanks, "Now Rin tell me why you're crying?"

Rin looked up at her friends with tear-filled eyes, "Kagome, you do know what happened to me that night when I was capture by Rinuko right?"

Kagome thought for a moment and shook her head, "No, actually we just figured he abused you."

Rin looked down in shame, "Please don't tell anyone this. Sesshomaru it doesn't matter because he saw me, but…" she sniffled, "That bastard, he, he took away what was rightfully mine."

Kagome gasped. How could a man do such a thing. No wonder Rin was so downhearted when they had returned to the village that night, "Oh, Rin. That doesn't mean anything."

"Why not? The child I'm carrying could very well be his!" Rin said furiously, "If I'm carrying that bastard's child I don't know what I'll do. I don't know what Sesshomaru will do."

Kagomge sighed, "Well, I know one thing. We can't keep this a secret. You're going to show in another month or so, and then it will be impossible to hide."

Rin buried her face in her friend's shoulder, "Oh Kagome, what am I going to do?"

"Well first things first. We have to tell the others and get it out into the open. The longer you keep this a secret, the harder it will be if you wait to long to tell it."

Rin nodded and pulled herself to her feet, "Miss, Hisako?"

The older woman walked out, "Yes, my dear?"

Rin looked up, "Thank you for helping me."

Hisako smiled, "No thanks needed. You just be sure to come back and show me your little one once they are born."

Rin weakly smiled, "I promise." She turned to Kagome, "Let's go."

Kagome nodded and the two of them headed towards the house, "Can you tell if Sesshomaru in the house with the others?"

Rin filled her nostrils and nodded, "Yes, for once he is socializing." She joked. She knew her mate well enough to know that he didn't like being with other people, save her and Jaken (on rare occasions).

"Where in the world have you two been?" InuYasha asked placing his foot on Shippou's head.

"I already told you Inuyasha they both went out for a walk and talk." Shippou said angrily.

"Don't lie Shippou!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha sit!" Kagome commanded and the half demon crashed into the floor breaking a floorboard, "Are you all right Shippou?"

No surprise, Shippou had a bump on his head, "Yeah, I'm fine, but he wouldn't believe what I said."

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry about it." She turned to Rin who stood up in front of the others, "Rin go ahead.

Rin sighed deeply as she turned towards Sesshomaru who was simply staring off into space, "I have some important news." Everyone went on about their business, "Kagome and I have returned from the medicine woman." No response. Rin looked at Kagome and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' Before exiting the house she announced, "I'm going to have a baby."

That got everyone's attention….

A/N: I am so cruel (is now getting fitted for her tiara as the official cliffy queen). I can't help it it's in my blood! Well if you want to know their reaction all I need is 3 little reviews please! So 3 reviews chapter 15!


	15. Gifts, Names, and confessions

A/N: Ok, I think it's time I updated this huh? Lol! Well, here we go! First off I just want to thank you all for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me! Oh btw, I just got an idea. I think that Sota is Kohaku's reincarnation so yeah. He's actually going to make an appearance later on. Maybe this chapter maybe not I'm not sure. But I'm just putting that out. Also this chapter takes place about 2 months after the previous one. I'm jumping around for a good reason ok? Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha. But I do own Muriko and the story idea.

Chapter 15: Gifts, Names, and Confessions

Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see her mate was sound asleep. This actually came as a surprise to her. Normally Sesshomaru wouldn't allow himself to sleep. Not with Rin in the condition she was currently in. She slowly got up and looked down at her swollen belly. In almost 5 months she was going to become a mother. And due to her pregnancy; she and Seshhomaru had agreed to stay in the village.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Rin jumped when she heard the sound of her mate's voice, "It's not that early." A smile appeared on her face as she walked over and kneeled in front of him, "place you hand on my tummy."

Sesshomaru did as he was instructed and smiled after a moment, "It kicked."

Rin laid back down and rested her head against her mate's chest, "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru slowly and carefully stroked his mate's hair, "Hmm?"

"What are we going to-"

"Rin I told you before. It doesn't matter to me what happens. I will love the child." Sesshomaru spoke softly but firmly.

Rin chuckled, "Yes, I know that. I was just wondering what we're going to name it."

"Oh I see? Well, I suppose we might have to wait until it's born." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"True." Rin curled up against her mate. She thought back to when she had first announced her pregnancy. Needless to say Sesshomaru's reaction was one that could not be forgotten.

FLASHBACK

_Rin sighed deeply as she turned towards Sesshomaru who was simply staring off into space, "I have some important news." Everyone went on about their business, "Kagome and I have returned from the medicine woman." No response. Rin looked at Kagome and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' Before exiting the house she announced, "I'm going to have a baby."_

_That got everyone's attention._

"_Wait hold on. Did I just hear right?" Inuyasha asked, "Is my brother going to be a father?" he looked over at Sesshomaru to see him standing up and placing Tokijin and Tensaiga under his waist band._

_Sesshomaru walked out of the hut and approached his mate, "Rin, tell me. Is it true?"_

_Rin turned around to face her mate, "According to the village's medicine woman, I am to give birth in the period of seven months." She turned back around and felt the tears starting to come, "Sesshomaru, I'm afraid."_

_Sesshomaru approached Rin and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her from behind, "There's nothing to fear Rin."_

_"Yes there is. Have you forgotten what happened before?" Rin protested. She collapsed to her knees and let the tears fall, "Sesshomaru if this child is-"_

_"Don't say it Rin. This child is ours and you know it. You must believe that this child is ours." Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and pulled is mate into his arms. At that moment he didn't care ifhe was the great dog demon's son. Hell his father probably would have praised him for his change of well, point of view, "No matter what you must believe that this child is not the one of that bastard."_

_Rin buried her face into her mate's kimono before capturing his lips with her own. The kiss strong and full of love. She felt a wave of passion wash over her as he returned the kiss just as fierce, "I love you Sesshomaru. I always have."_

_Sesshomaru didn't answer but knew that Rin could tell the silence was his way of saying how much he loved her._

END OF FLASHBACK

Rin smiled at the thought and chuckled when her stomach began to put it's two cents in, "Oh, I'm getting hungry. I wonder if Kagome has any more of those ninja snacks."

"Did someone mention ninja snacks?" Kagome said walking up to the couple, "Oh Rin I still can't believe you're going to be a mother. Oh!" she turned and reached into her book bag, "Here this is from my mom."

Rin took the package and slowly opened it, "Uh, thanks, but uh, what is it?"

"It's called a baby blanket. My younger brother Sota and I both had one when we were little and I guess my mom wanted your child to have one too." Kagome explained.

"Speaking of which how is your brother doing?" Sango asked entering the hut with Kilala on her left shoulder. Her Hirakotsu resting on her right shoulder.

"He's fine. In fact Sango, I think you may be interested in hearing this. I think my little brother is the reincarnation of your little brother." Kagome said simply.

Sango chuckled, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know it's just a hunch I have that's all." Kagome said as she continued to empty her bookbag. Even though the was now 25 Kagome couldn't help but still use her old bookbag. She was surprised it hadn't ripped yet.

"Hey Kagome, what did you bring this time?" InuYasha asked when he entered the hut with Shippou sitting on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I got your goodies." She said as she emptied the last package, "Hey Shippou, how's your girlfriend doing?"

Shippou's face turned dark red, "Kagome!" With 10 years gained, Shippou had turned into a fox demon teen. He had gained new powers including changing his size and his fox fire was almost as powerful as his father's was."

"So what's the lucky fox's name?" Miroku asked after clutching his cheek from the smack he had received before the group had entered the hut.

"Her name is Muriko." Shippou spoke shyly.

"Yeah and she's lucky to have someone like you for a friend." Sango said smiling.

"Well, shes' more than just a friend." Shippou admitted drawing circles in the wood floor.

"You little rascal!" InuYasha teased.

"So where is Muriko?" Rin asked.

Shippou looked up, "Oh she's visiting the rest of our clan. I guess I should tell you guys the truth. You see Muriko says that since I'm a fox demon and the leader of her clan was friends with my father I am welcomed to join them."

"Well why don't you?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, that would be a less mouth for us to feed." InuYasha said before he could stop himself.

Kagome gave him the 'look', "InuYasha….."

InuYasha took off running but was stopped by that familiar command.

"SIT BOY!"

"He'll never learn. Now Shippou as you were saying?" Sango spoke.

"Huh? Oh uh. You see, I have a reason to stay here and a reason to leave. The reason I could leave is because I would finally be with my own kind and I would have a mate. In fact I think I actually love Muriko." Shippou blinked at his own confession, "But the reason I want to stay is because you guys are like my family and well, not even Muriko could take your place." Shippou sat down and morphed into his old form. He now appeared ot look like he did 10 years ago, "I just don't know what to do."

"Shippou?"

Everyone turned to see a young fox demon standing in the entrance of the hut, "Muriko?"

"I heard what you said Shippou and I don't know what to say." Muriko and the others looked at Shippou….

A/N: Weird place to stop I know but all the things I've added are there for reasons and trust me Rinuko is going to be back and you'r enot going to like what happens lol. Well 3 reviews 161


	16. Her Brother's Secret

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update. I've been busy now nursing my newly developed sunburn OWWIIEEE! Well, I guess all I can say is thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the chapter. The little bit I put in about Sota will make a big appearance and I have all my good reasons for putting all these little snipits into the story so please understand. Also, I may be wrong on Sota's age but if it's been 10 years later then he's about 18 now. I think and in my theory that's the age Kohaku died…(flashback will be provided in later chapter thank you).

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters mentioned in the series. I do however own Rinuko, Tamiko, Souijan, Muriko, and any other characters not mentioned in the series as well as the story idea itself so don't sue!

Chapter 16: Her Brother's Secret

Kagome wondered out of the hut after having a discussion with Sango and Rin about what to possibly name the baby if it's a boy or a girl. No harm in planning a head they thought. When she had left Sango had wandered out to search for more medicinal herbs for emergency and Rin was taking a nap. The only other person she had no idea of their whereabouts was Sesshomaru but wasn't surprised. According to Rin he often like to have some time alone.

Kagome was about to go back to her own world for a couple of hours so check up on her brother.

"Kagome, are you going to go back to your own time?"

Kagome turned to see Muriko standing at the well, "Muriko, weren't you going to go on a picnic with Shippou?" she asked.

Muriko jumped down and sighed, "Yes, but Shippou as well as InuYasha and Miroku are nowhere to be found. I think he doesn't like me anymore."

Kagome sighed deeply, "Muriko, keep in mind when Shippou was still young he had loves, but nothing like his relationship with you. Trust me, Shippou does care for you. He just has a difficult time showing it that's all."

Murkiko looked up at her human friend, "Really?"

"Yes, trust me you'll see. Just give him sometime and he'll come around." Kagome placed a knee on the edge of the well, "In the meantime, I have to go. But if InuYasha says anything tell him, I'll be back before the day is out." With that she leaped into the well, and disappeared.

Meanwhile

"So you really care for this girl right?" Miroku asked his young fox demon companion.

"Yes, but I'm so confused. With those other girls I met on the villages when I was young. Well that was nothing more than puppy love." Shippou stated, "Uh, no offense InuYasha."

"Feh." InuYasha answered, "Look Shippou, I can see you like this girl. So why don't you go with her. I mean you can easily come and visit us anytime you want. And besides if you remember correctly you said way back when that we would only have to watch over you until you found a new home." (for more info check out episode 10 Phantom Showdown towards the end after the thunder brother's are defeated).

Shippou blinked, "You remember that all now?"

"Of course. But Shippou listen, you really should go. I mean you are no longer a kid and it's time you stuck up for yourself. Hell, I admit you've grown, in body and strength and I gues what I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of you. Throughout the years I've looked at you like a younger brother of sorts and I'm proud of my younger brother." InuYasha admitted looking away.

Shippou beamed as he transformed into his small form and jumped up onto InuYasha's shoulder, "Thanks, brother." He said hugging InuYasha's neck and shoulder.

InuYasha looked over to see Miroku chuckled, "What's so funny you stupid monk?"

Miroku shook his hand in front of himself in protest, "Nothing, it's just we haven't seen you this, well, sensitive."

InuYasha leaped to his feet and drew Tetsusaiga causing Shippou to fall of his shoulder, "What' that suppose to mean?"

Luckily the fox demon was used to this so he merely transformed in mid-air and landed easily on his feet.

Miroku jumped up as well. He was about to say something when Sango spoke before he could utter a sound.

"Calm down InuYasha. Kagome's not here right now so it's best you not do anything rational ok." The demon slayer spoke with Kilala sitting on her shoulder.

Tetsusaiga transformed back and slid into it's sheath, "What do you mean Kagome's not here?"

"She went back to her own time for a few hours." Miriko announced walking towards them.

InuYasha tensed up but relaxed just as quickly, "That' s fine. I just wish she would let me know so I won't worry about her."

"Well I think the reason she didn't was because she was afraid you wouldn't let her." Rin spoke approaching the group. She let out a loud yawn and blushed.

"How's the baby doing?" InuYasha asked. It was his niece or nephew after all.

"Fine, been kicking quite a lot too." Rin smiled placing a hand on her stomach and smiling, "Just wait until you have a child Inuyasha."

InuYasha's ears twitched, "Feh, like that's ever going to happen."

Meanwhile

"Sota, what are you doing in there?"

18 year old Sota Higurashi turned to see his older sister standing in the doorway of the hidden well hut, "Sis? Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Kagome huffed, "I should be asking the same thing." She kneeled down to pet their new cat, Kamichi and was answered with a meow.

"Hey sis, can I ask you something?" Sota asked sitting on the edge of the well.

Kagome placed Kamichi on the ground and walked over to sit next to her brother, "Sure what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering since I'm old enough to take care of myself now, would it be possible for me to go to the feudal era with you?" Sota asked.

"What? Why are you asking me this now of all times?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I didn't tell mom this the last time she visited, but I have been having these really strange dreams." Sota admitted.

Kagome turned to face her brother, her face filled with pure interest, "What happens in the dreams?"

Sota stayed quiet for a moment indicating he was deep in thought, "Well, I think I'm in the feudal era because everything look's so old fashion. I myself look different. I'm dressed in a strange black, yellow and green outfit, and I'm carrying a chained scythe. There's a girl there. She's dressed like me except she has….

"Hirakotsu." Kagome finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sota asked.

Kagome looked at her brother dead in the eye, "Sota tell me how long have you had these dreams?"

"It's been almost 3 years now." Sota answered still confused.

"I had a feeling. I had this feeling and it was strong." Kagome murmured.

"Sis you're not making any sense." Sota protested.

"Sota how badly do you want to go back into the feudal era with me?"

A/N: I'm going to stop there because I'm a very cruel person and I figured if I have to suffer from my terrible sunburn you all have to suffer with a cliffy! If you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 17!


	17. Confessions pt 2

A/N: sorry it took so long for this chapter. I just borrowed my sisters' copy of the last harry potter book and I can't put it down! Lol, well here is chapter 17 all ready for you. I hope it's satisfactory! Also I'm pretty sure some people are thinking I've forgotten about Rinuko and Rin's baby and such, but I haven't. Everything that' been happening will weave itself to make sense very soon…(just not this chapter mind you lol).

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, never have and never will, so back off.

Chapter 17: Confessions

Kagome picked up the Higurashi family cat Kamichi and stroked her fur as she waited for her brother to answer. She thought back as to how this conversation had started in the first place.

FLASHBACK

"_Sota, what are you doing in there?"_

_18 year old Sota Higurashi turned to see his older sister standing in the doorway of the hidden well hut, "Sis? Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_Kagome huffed, "I should be asking the same thing." She kneeled down to pet their new cat, Kamichi and was answered with a meow._

"_Hey sis, can I ask you something?" Sota asked sitting on the edge of the well._

_Kagome placed Kamichi on the ground and walked over to sit next to her brother, "Sure what is it?"_

"_Well, I was wondering since I'm old enough to take care of myself now, would it be possible for me to go to the feudal era with you?" Sota asked._

"_What? Why are you asking me this now of all times?" Kagome asked._

"_Well, I didn't tell mom this the last time she visited, but I have been having these really strange dreams." Sota admitted._

_Kagome turned to face her brother, her face filled with pure interest, "What happens in the dreams?"_

_Sota stayed quiet for a moment indicating he was deep in thought, "Well, I think I'm in the feudal era because everything look's so old fashion. I myself look different. I'm dressed in a strange black, yellow and green outfit, and I'm carrying a chained scythe. There's a girl there. She's dressed like me except she has…._

"_Hirakotsu." Kagome finished._

"_Yeah, how did you know?" Sota asked._

_Kagome looked at her brother dead in the eye, "Sota tell me how long have you had these dreams?"_

"_It's been almost 3 years now." Sota answered still confused._

"_I had a feeling. I had this feeling and it was strong." Kagome murmured._

"_Sis you're not making any sense." Sota protested._

"_Sota how badly do you want to go back into the feudal era with me?"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sota was twirling the promise gold band he had on his finger, "You remember my first girlfriend Hitomi? Well, she and I met up about a year ago and I well…" he was trying to avoid the subject for some reason, "she said once we get out of college she wants to start dating again."

"Sota I'm happy for your but don't forget, I asked you a question. You've always said you're jealous of me being able to cross over to the feudal era. Now that you think you might be able to you, acting like you don't want to." Kagome stated.

"It's not that it's just what if I'm wrong. What if I jump in with you and I fall flat on my face and you pass through easily." Sota protested.

"Well, we won't know until we try right? Besides ever since that demon I told you about; Naraku, was destroyed the feudal era isn't as dangerous as it used to be." Kagome explained. She looked at her younger brother who was twiddling his thumbs, "Sota, listen, I know you want to come with me. I can tell just by your body language. But if you don't try how are you ever going to know if you can do it or not?"

Sota was speechless at that. Finally words decided to like him again as he spoke, "Yes, I guess your right. But it there anything I would need to take along with me?"

Kagome motioned to her bulging book bag sitting next to her, "Nope, I've got it covered. Oh and by the way, there is a demon that is staying with us called Sesshomaru, I recommend staying clear of him. Oh, but don't worry he's not that bad, but he's still getting used to us humans." She warned.

Sota gulped as he looked at his sister, "Are you teasing me sis?"

Kagome chuckled, "Sota, come on. I'm late already and you know how InuYasha gets."

Sota nodded as he took a hold of his sister's hand and the two of them jumped into the well.

Kagome looked over and felt her hand still holding on to her brothers, "Sota open your eyes."

Sota did as he was told and found himself floating along side his sister, "Kagome what's happening?" he asked almost clutching on to her for dear life.

"Oh don't worry we're fine. Just don't move." Kagome instructed.

Sota relaxed and smiled, "So is this what happens every time you cross over, sis?"

Kagome nodded, "Oh just be prepared to land on your feet." Just as she spoke the two of them met solid grown. Well actually Sota did with his face, "Ooh, don't worry it takes a little getting used to." She led him over to the vines and the two of them climbed up, "Ah, well, Sota welcome to the feudal era."

Sota looked around and gasped, "Wow! So this is what our shrine looks like now, I mean then, I mean…"

Oh brother, don't over exhaust yourself, you just got here." Kagome said.

"And it's about time to. I was getting worried!"

"Hi InuYasha; look who decided to tag along!"

InuYasha looked to see Sota waving, his head halfway out of the wel, as he lugged his sister's book bag with him, "Hey InuYasha long time no see."

"What the hell is he doing here?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome grumbled before she opened her mouth, "SIT BOY!"

InuYasha once again himself in a self-made crater before looking, up; "What the hell was that for?"

"That's a fine way to greet your brother in law!" Kagome said.

"Brother in law? Kagome are you and InuYasha?" Sota started.

"Well, yes, but not officially, like at home but we will be soon, I hope." Kagome said twirling a simple gold band on her finger. It had come from Myoga who claimed he had been entrusted to guarding it until one of the two songs of InuTashio, had plans to marry. Inuyasha had announced it first therefore Kagome had the ring.

"Well, I highly doubt Inuyasha will want to do much sitting on your honeymoon."

"Ah Miroku, so nice to see you."

"Uh, Kagome who is that?" Sango asked pointing to Sota.

"Well remember my pesky little brother I told you guys about?" Kagome asked.

"You mean that's him? He looks so much like Kohaku. Now I see what you meant when you said you thought your brother was the reincarnation of mine." Sango said.

"Kagome, that's her. That's the girl from my dreams. And that's the Hirakotsu too." Sota said pointing to the large weapon on the demon-slayer's shoulder.

"I thought to. Oh, I'll explain everything once we get bac to the village." Kagome insisted, "Sango do you think you could take Sota on Kilala and kinda show him the borders of the village?"

Kilala jumped down from her mistress's shoulder and transformed causing Sota to latch on to the side of the well.

"Don't worry she's perfectly harmless, unless provoked." Sango said jumping on to the twin-tailed feline's back, "Come on."

Sota hesitated before jumping on to the cat's back and latching on to the older woman, "I'm ready."

"All right, we'll be back in a moment." Sango said as Kilala took off.

"How's Rin doing?" Kagome asked lugging her book bag.

"She's fine. She and Sesshomaru are off taking a walk right now. Now that I think about it it's been awhile since the two of them had a moment alone." Shippou said approching the group holding Muriko's hand, "Listen, I have an announcement to make."

"Well, why don't you wait until we get back to the hut. There's someone I want you to meet, ok?" Kagoem suggested.

Shippou nodded hesitantly, "Ok."

_Meanwhile_

"You know I'm surprised Jaken hasn't said anything about the baby." Rin said tightening her grip on her mate's hand.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Well to be honest, I forbid him to say anything potent. And he knows what I can do. Just because you've entered my heart doesn't mean I'm not a strong fighting deomon anymore."

Rin leaned up and kissed her mate's cheek, "I never said you were." She placed her free hand on her swollen belly and smiled, "I'm so happy, Sesshomaru."

"Rin, I want you to come with me." Sesshomaru said, "I want you to hold on tight because there's something I want to show you."

Rin did as she was instructed and latched her arms around her mate's neck but being careful not to harm her unborn child, "I'm ready."

Sesshomaru nodded as he transformed into his wisp of cloud form, causing Rin to do the same. Since she was now a demon she was able to take the same form with easy.

When the two of them landed Rin let go of her mate's neck and looked around. A gasp escaping her lips as her eyes scanned the area around her, "Oh my god…"

A/N: Ok two cliffies in one. Shippou's announcement and my ending cliffy! (laughs like a maniac) but I promise chapter 18 will be up sooner, until then 3 reviewschapter 18!


	18. Meet the Parents

A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner. I have added like 2 routes to my job (I deliver papers) and things have been kind of hectic. Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter it may be a bit short, but trust me, I'll make it as enjoyable as I possibly can. Also, Sesshomaru's mother is making an appearance. I believe I the manga she is still alive and even though her name hasn't been revealed, I'm using a temporary one until I can find out what her real name is. Thank you and on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so get off my back, my papers are heavy enough, lol.

Chapter 18: Meet the Parents?

"You know I'm surprised Jaken hasn't said anything about the baby." Rin said tightening her grip on her mate's hand.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Well to be honest, I forbid him to say anything potent. And he knows what I can do. Just because you've entered my heart doesn't mean I'm not a strong fighting deomon anymore."

Rin leaned up and kissed her mate's cheek, "I never said you were." She placed her free hand on her swollen belly and smiled, "I'm so happy, Sesshomaru."

"Rin, I want you to come with me." Sesshomaru said, "I want you to hold on tight because there's something I want to show you."

Rin did as she was instructed and latched her arms around her mate's neck but being careful not to harm her unborn child, "I'm ready."

Sesshomaru nodded as he transformed into his wisp of cloud form, causing Rin to do the same. Since she was now a demon she was able to take the same form with easy.

When the two of them landed Rin let go of her mate's neck and looked around. A gasp escaping her lips as her eyes scanned the area around her; "Oh my god…" all around her was the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. A waterfall was cascading just a few feet away and many other animals were scurrying around, including a few small, yet harmless demons, "Sesshomaru, what is this place?"

Sesshomaru walked over to the waterfall, "This is where my father proposed to my mother, and I believe this is where I was conceived." The dog demon, faintly blushed if that was even possible.

Rin looked at her mate and chuckled, "This place is beautiful." She walked over and placed a chaste kiss on her mate's cheek, "What are we doing here anyway?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her. Instead he looked up at the sky, "About another few minutes and she will be here."

Rin stepped back, "_She?_ Who exactly is _she?_"

Sesshomaru looked down and could see the jealousy dancing in his mate's face, "Oh, nothing like that, you see I'm talking about-"

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru and Rin both looked up to see a beautiful woman with flowing silvery hair cascade down her back. She was wearing a pale blue and white kimono and over her shoulders was fluff similar to Sesshomaru's. At her side was a sword (just guessing there don't know if she carries one or not sorry).

"Mother." Sesshomaru walked up and bowed to the woman before him.

Rin gasped, "Mother?"

The woman turned to Rin, "Is this the young woman we helped all those years ago? She has changed I see. Come to me child." She said. When Rin hesitated she stepped forward, 'There's no need for you to fear me. You have probably forgotten but my name is Amaterasu, and you are Rin is that right?"

Rin's memory finally decided to work, as well as her mouth and she bowed in front of the dog demon, "I humbly apologize my lady. I did not recognize you."

Amaterasu smiled, "It is fine. Now what is this I hear about you stealing my son's heart." She asked eyeing the other woman in front of her, "And why has your appearance altered since the last time we met?"

Sesshomaru walked over and began to explain the whole situation, not forgetting to mention Souijan as well as Rinuko. When he finished he could see his mother's claws starting to shake, "Mother is something wrong?"

Amaterasu shook her head, "No my son, nothing you should concern yourself over. Now I see we have another matter to discuss. Sesshomaru, were you the one who has given your seed to help her bear your child?"

Rin blinked back tears as she explained the situation between herself and Rinuko. When she finished she collapsed to the ground in tears.

Instinct overtook him and Sesshomaru rushed to his mate's side, "Mother please don't pressure Rin, she is under enough stress as it is."

_Meanwhile_

"Where are they? They should have been back by now."

"Would you quite that irritating pacing? I swear you're going to wear a hole into the floor." Tamiko asked before Kagome received a chance.

"Inuyasha, come sit by me." Kagome requested.

InuYasha stopped surprised she said the word and he found himself crashing into the floor, "Kagome, why did you do that?"

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth, "Oops, sorry about that." She said her eyes sincere showing she indeed was sorry. She hated using that word, but refused to remove the beads of subjugation, considering she saw them as him being wrapped around her finger…and in a way he was.

InuYasha stood up and walked over to sit down next to his mate. He placed a kiss on her cheek, "Please be more careful when you're using that word." He said shuddering.

Kagome capture her mate's lips with her own in an apologetic kiss, "Do you forgive me?"

InuYasha returned the kiss, "Of course." He pulled back and placed his hands on Tetsusaiga. Seconds later he could feel something on his neck. He reached up and slapped it feeling the body of a flea flattening, "Well, well, if it isn't Myoga."

Myoga repositioned himself, "Ah Master InuYasha, I see you haven't changed a bit. But I'm not here to speak to you. I have come to discuss something with your brother and Rin."

InuYasha blinked, "Hey where are those two anyway?"

"I believe I heard Sesshomaru tell Jaken they were going someplace private." Shippou said holding paws with his new mate Muriko.

The flap of the hut opened and there stood Sota and Sango. Sango had her usual expression on her face as Kilala jumped off her shoulder and ran over to Miroku. Sango walked over and sat down next to her love.

Sota ran straight to his sister, a smile plastered on his features, "This place is amazing!" he exclaimed.

Kagome only chuckled, "Even though you're all grown up, you're still my baby brother." She said as she pulled Sota into a headlock.

"Argh! Come on sis, cut it out." Sota pleaded as he attempted to free himself from his sister's assault, "InuYasha, come on be a pal and help me out here."

InuYasha chuckled, "sorry pal can't help you there." He said. He turned back to Myoga, "Now what do you want to talk to Sesshomaru about?"

"Well considering you all have agreed to help Rin, I might as well tell you….."

A/N: Yeah yeah, I know another damn cliffy. And plus another short chapter. Sorry! Promise next chapter will be longer, more interesting and up sooner! 3 reviews chapter 19


	19. Stolen Secrets

A/N: Ok, I am very sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Life has began to take it's toll on me. First off, I'm starting a new job in a few weeks, I just moved to a new place, and my sister's getting married on November 24th! (I'm one of the bridesmaids) So, I'm hoping you can all forgive me for not updating sooner. Also, thanks to some idiot whole stole one of my library books, my library card is over shot and I need a clean slate to use the library computers. Well, hopefully this chapter is satifactory and I can guarentee when I will be able to update again so I will try to make this chapter worthwhile!

Dislcaimer: (walks in with a mask of Rumiko Takahashi's face) Halloween is over people, I'm not her! So I don't own duh!

Chapter 19: Stolen Secrets

"You have been quiet a lot lately."

Rin glanced up at her mate who was kneeling beside her. Her hand unconsciously found itself on her swollen stomach and a weak smile was found on her face, "I guess, I haven't had much to say. Ever since I began a demon I've looked at life a little differently."

"Yes, the world does give you a different point of view. Oh, my mother has given me suggestions for names." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping if it be a boy, we would name him after your father." Rin requested.

"That was one of mother's suggestions. As for a daughter though she has hope we may call our child, Natsumi, considering you are due in the summer months." Sesshomaru said. Moments later his nostrils flared and he shot up quick as lightning.

Rin filled her own nostrils and felt her claws extract, "It's him."

"Sesshomaru, what is that foul stench?" Amaterasu asked approaching her son, her hand ready to reach for her sword.

"Ah Sesshomaru, I see you are looking quite healthy. How long as it been now? Almost four months I believe."

"Rinuko."

"A Rinuati, I see my son and heir is safe within your womb." Rinuko smirked.

"You bastard, what makes you think the child I care within me is yours?" Rin asked glaring at the man who had nearly broken her completely.

"Ooh, temper temper, I see you have changed as well. You are no longer human. You must have given your heart to that filthy demon. But no matter I will be rid of him soon. And I know that child is mine because I made sure that you were prepared for it."

"You have no way of making a woman pregnant. Just because you have the tools doesn't mean you know how to use them " Amaterasu shot back sticking up for her future daughter in law.

Rinuko glanced over to see the female dog demon and scoffed, "Who is this Sesshomaru, another bitch like you?"

Amaterasu lunged towards Rinuko but Rin beat her to it.

"I have had enough of you; CRIMSON SLASH!" Rin cried out summoning the power to her fingertips.

"How dare you attack me!" Rinuko protested taking in deep breaths. His armor was now shattered and he was scowling, "That is no way to treat your future husband."

"You're right, that is no way. This his how I should treat my future husband." Rin shot back. She walked over to Sesshomaru and pulled him into a kiss that even made Amaterasu's eyes widened.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Rinuko screamed pushing the two of them apart and knocking Rin to the ground.

Instinct overtook her and right before she hit she covered her stomach with her arms, her head however did not receive the same comfort and she was knocked unconscious.

"Souijan, come forth and rid the world of these filthy dogs." Rinuko ordered and through the brush out stepped the same hideous demon from before.

"As you wish master." Souijan bowed and lunged towards Sesshomaru who immediately drew Tokijin.

"Just try it you disgusting overgrown pile of filth." Sesshomaru challenged.

"Sesshomaru wait, don't. He's only trying to distract you!" Amaterasu shouted, but it was too late.

Sesshomaru summoned his power and cried out, "DRAGON STRIKE!"

Souijan was taken by surprise and blasted away boy the sudden burst of power, "This isn't over!" he screamed as he vanished just in the nick of time.

Sesshomaru collapsed to his knees almost out of breath, "That bastard," he muttered.

Amaterasu approached her son, "Sesshomaru, we will get her back."

"I failed her again."

"So what your saying is if either Sesshomaru or InuYasha have a child that child will inherit all of the Eastern kingdom as well?" Kagome asked.

"Preciously. Way back when Lord Inutashio was still among us, he made a treaty with the ruler of the Eastern Kingdom. He was older than his Lordship, but most powerful. Thanks to the friendship among the two demons a promise was made to make sure the Eastern Kingdom was cared for." Myoga explained.

"But I thought that old man was long gone even before my old man died." InuYasha said."

"Well, that is not entirely true. His grace Lord Nobuyuki, had a daughter and as you all know woman are not permitted to rule kingdoms without a mate by her side." Myoga continued.

"So, in other words, if either me or Sesshomaru have a son, he will be betrothed to the princess of the Eastern Kingdom?" InuYasha asked.

"Exactly."

"Then that would mean the kingdoms would be united." Miroku added.

"But wait who is the princess does anyone know?" Sango asked.

Muriko stood up, "I am."

A gasp escaped from everyone's lips, "What do you mean? Muriko?"

Muriko sighed, "Exactly what I just said. I am the princess of the Eastern Kingdom."

Shippou placed a paw on his mate's shoulder, "That's what we've been trying to tell you all."

"Ok, can someone fill me in here, I'm getting confused." Sota added after remaining quiet during the whole explanation.

"Well, I told you all I was part of a clan of foxes like myself and Shippou. What I didn't tell you however is my Father my real father was Nobuyouki, lord of the eastern Kingdom. After his passing I found no reason for me to stay in a land where I would be shunned since I had no mate, so I fled. Upon my traveling I came across a clan of foxes who took me in as their own. The treaty however I was not aware of." Muriko explained looking down in shame.

Shippou placed a kiss on his mate's cheek, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, first off we aren't even sure if Rin is having a boy or a girl. And as far as I know it's going to be a long time until Kagome has a baby, right Ka-" InuYasha stopped when he saw the look on his mate's face, "Oh no…"

A/N: Lol, cliffy, but is Kagome pregnant or not? I'm not saying lol. But I do promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Oh and if anyone has suggestions for names please let me know cause the names mentioned in the chapter might not necessarily be used. 3 reviews chapter 20!


	20. Holding On

A/N: Hey all sorry for the lengthy update. Been really busy with work and whatnot, and of course the holidays. Hope you all enjoy this chapter considering I spend my break times writing it! I don't own InuYasha so on with the story!

Chapter 20: Holding On.

Rin slowly opened her eyes to once again find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. Her memory suddenly came flooding back to her and she immediately placed a hand on her pregnant belly, "Where am I?" she asked no one in particular not expecting to be answered. Her head ached but her stomach appeared unharmed.

But from within the shadows an answer did come, "You are back where you belong and you will never leave here again. You are mine now Rinuati."

Rin turned to see Rinuko standing there, "You heartless bastard, I have never belonged to you." She extended her claws and began to run towards him. Her body; however, was jerked back by a pair of silver shackles clasped to her ankles.

Rinuko pulled up his sleeve revealing the wound from Rin's Crimson Slash attack, "After you wounded me the first time do you honestly think I would allow you to wander around the castle ground unbound?" he walked over and without hesitation pulled her towards him in a deep kiss, 'I will send my servants up with food." He announced as he headed towards the door.

Rin waited until she was out of Rinuko's eye-sight before running to the wondow and completely emptying her stomach. She wiped the lingering taste from her mouth, "Oh, Sesshomaru." She muttered under her breath before closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless slumber.

"Wait Kagome, please don't-"

"SIT!"

_Crash!_

" SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT SIT, SIT, SIT SIT, SIT, SIT SIT, SIT, SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Serves you right." Sango said as she shouldered her Hirakotsu, "Let's go Kagome." The female demonslayer took her friends hand and led her out of the hut both of them grabbing their weapons if by chance a demon came along, "Are you ok?" she asked as the approached the hidden well.

Kagome wiped her eyes, "That idiot. He knows how badly I want a child," she placed a hand on her stomach, "I think it happened he and I had a little too much sake." She turned to face her friend, "You know I'm surprised you and Miroku haven't you know."

Sango's faced blushed a dark rosy color, "Well to be honest we haven't even…"

"I can't believe it considering how lecherous he is." Kagome said, "So if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Well I told him I'm not ready. Besides with Naraku gone along with his wind tunnel, we have are whole lives to do it. Plus you remember that one winter. He couldn't even handle fake children." Sango pointed out.(Episode 101 The episode where Miroku thinks snowballs are children cause he's under a spell)

"Yeah well whenever it happens don't let him have all the fun." Kagome said.

"Say Kagome if you don't mind me asking. When was your first time with InuYasha?" Sango asked curiously.

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush, "Well to be honest it was just a few days after we defeated Naraku. InuYasha told me how he felt about me and it all went from there."

Sango smirked, "And how was it?" she asked slyly.

Kagome smiled, "Well let me put it this way. His sword isn't the only thing of his that's big." Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice.

"Kagome, Sango!"

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing there and she eyed her future brother-in-law suspiciously, "What's going on where's Rin?" she asked sensing something was wrong.

Sesshomaru grew tense, "Where's InuYasha." He simply asked, ignoring Kagome's question.

"I'm right here what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he approached his brother and his mate, "Kagome? Look, I'm sorry it's just I wasn't expecting. I mean I think it's great, I'm so happy. Do you forgive me?"

Kagome stepped forward and pulled InuYasha into a deep kiss, "Of course I do." She turned to face the demon again, "Sesshomaru?"

"Listen Rin was taken by Rinuko again. He distracted me with an attack from Souijan, the bastard." He explained.

"Rin's gone?" InuYasha asked, "Well where were you? And why do you have a unfamiliar scent?"

Sesshomaru glared at is younger brother, "Not that it's any business of yours, but I was in the presence of my mother."

"Oh, Lady Amaterasu how is she?" the half-demon asked remembering Sesshomaru's mother.

"There's no time for that! We must get to Rinuko's castle1" Kagome cried. Her hands ready to grab her bow and quiver of arrows.

"What's all this 'we' crap? You are staying here." InuYasha demanded.

Kagome tensed up her fist, "Sit! I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless." She said folding her arms in front of her chest.

Sango turned, "Perhaps it would be best if Sesshomaru tells us who he wants to go with him himself." She suggested just as Kilala ran up and jumped on her mistress' shoulder.

"All I want is for InuYasha to come with me. You two prepare for our return. I have no knowledge of what condition Rin will be when we find her," Sesshomaru answered, his claws slowly extracting.

"Well I have a feeling you will know what condition Rinuko will be when we leave, right?" InuYasha chanced. He could tell how angry his brother was by the scent of his blood.

Sesshomaru grasped his sword Tokejin, "Not only do I know I will make certain of it." His eyes flashed red, "That is a promise."

"Ok, you girls head back to the hut and explain everything to the others," InuYasha instructed before turning to his brother, "Let's go." He said.

Sesshomaru nodded and then turned to Kagome, "Oh and do me a favor and tell Jaken if he even attemps to asks where I am, I will personally see to it his staff gains another head." With that he took of with InuYasha right behind him.

Sango and Kagome glanced at one another before heading back into the village.

"Lady Rinuati?" a quite sounding voice came from the door.

Rin's head show up at the mention of her name, "Yes?" she hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep.

"I have brought some food as well as a change of clothes." The door opened and in walked a young woman dressed in a simple brown kimono, carrying a pale blue robe and a tray of food with tea and a bowl of rice.

Rin sat up, "Who exactly are you?" she asked as she looked down. Only then did she notice her priestess hakama was torn and stained with blood; her blood.

The young girl placed the tray of food and the robe at Rin's fee, "My lady, I have no name of my own. The lord of this castle addresses me as girl. But you may acknowledge me however you desire, my lady."

Rin looked at the young girl in pity, "Hmm," she thought back for a moment and smiled, "Well everyone deserves to have a name. I think I will call you Kagria." She said thinking back to the wind sorceress Kagura who had saved her life before she died years ago.

Kagria bowed, "My lady I am most honored. But a name as beautiful as that should not be wasted on someone as filthy and disgusting as me."

"Tell me are you to be my personal servant?" Rin asked.

"Yes, my lady the lord as assigned me as your personal servant. My services apply to you and only you." The young girl answered.

"And you must obey everything I tell you right?" Rin asked.

"Of course," Kagria responded fearful she would be struck.

Rin smiled, "Well then I am _ordering_ you to accept your new name with pride." She demanded.

Kagria bowed once again, "If that is what my lady wishes then I will have not choice but to obey." She stood up and walked over, "If my lady wishes, I will assist her with changing her clothes."

Rin smiled, "I would greatly appreciate the assistance," she said as she carefully stood up, "Uh, what am I going to do about my feet? As you can see I am sort of in a bind here." She said pointing to her shackled ankles.

Kagria smiled, I hope my lade will forgive me for my crime."

Rin looked at the girl confused, "What?"

Kagria reached inside her obi and removed a small ring with three keys on it, "I stole these off of Lord Rinuko's robes."

"Uh, huh, and does he know?" Rin asked.

Kagria spared no hesitation as she set to work trying each of the keys. The phrase third times the charm became literally as the third key filled the room of the shackles clicking open.

Rin jumped up and threw her arms around Kagria's neck, "Thank you!" when Kagria didn't return the embrace she sighed, "Kagria, I order you to return this hug."

Kagria hestitated before returning the embrace, "Of course my lady."

Rin slowly pulled away, "Oh and I'm ordering you from now on to just call me Rin."

Kagria gasped, "But I, I couldn't. It's indecent, it's not right."

"It's an order," Rin argued, her voice a bit more harsh then she intended it to be, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Kagria's response had been to wince and step back in fear; "I will address you as Rin if that is what you wish."

Rin smiled, "That-a-girl, now, "she stood up, "Let's get out of here, " she filled her nose with the scent of her surrounding, "There are no guards, do you know where Souijan is? I can't smell him."

"I believe he is recovering from his injuries." Kagria responded.

"Well we better be careful." Rin said as she took a deep breath and stepped out of the room….

A/N: Ciffy or not can't tell lol. Well if you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 21!


	21. Returning the Favor

A/N: Ok, here we go. I'm sorry for taking so freaking long with these chapters! I write them up in between calls (I work at a call center) then on my days off, I type them up a coffee shop. Well, the best thing about that is I can stay as long as I want or at least until 6:00pm lol. Well thanks to all for the reviews hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Souijan, Kagria and Rinuko however are mine so don't sue!

Chapter 21: Returning the favor

Their destination was now in view. The two sons of the great dog demon: Inutashio had put aside their differences and were now working together to rescue a young woman that could very well change their lives forever.

InuYasha looked over to see an angered and determined expression plastered on his older brother's face. He knew how his brother felt. Ever since he discovered his true feeling for Kikyo way back when and now Kagome. He knew what the pain was like.

'InyYasha when we reach the castle I want you to leave that bastard Rinuko to me. I will leave you to handle Souijan." Sesshomaru said glancing at his younger brother.

"What about Rin? For all we know she could be hurt or-"InuYasha started, as his hand subconsciously grasping Tetsusaiga.

"Don't forget InuYasha, Rin is no longer human. She is a demon priestess and even though she is with child doesn't make her any weaker. In fact you should know when a mother's child is in any sort of danger, she will do anything in her power to protect her child." Sesshomaru said cutting his brother off. Little did he knew he was right.

Meanwhile

"Quickly, this way!" Rin said taking a hold of her servants hand and leading her through the twisting labyrinth known as Rinuko's castle, "Kagria, how long have you dwelled in this castle?"

Kagria was taking by surprise by the questions but answered, "Ever since my village was attacked almost eight years ago. I will be reaching the age of 16 in a few months."

"So you should know the layout of the castle grounds fairly well right?" Rin asked leaning against the wall in hopes to catch her breath, "Just a moment."

"Yes in fact before you came I was planning a way to escape. But I never went through with it because I wasn't sure if I would be able to survive on my own." Kagria admitted shamefully.

"After having to survive in this retched place for so long I'm not surprised you feel that way." Rin spoke placing her hand on her belly, "Would you like to feel it?"

Kagria hesitated ebfre placing her hands on her mistress's pregnant belly and smiled when she felt the little one kick, "When are you due?" she asked curiously

"In less than a month. The only ting is I'm nut exactly sure who the father is." Rin admitted sadly.

Kagria looked up at her mistress confused, "What do you mean?" she jerked her head at the sound of clattering down the hallway," "Mila- I mean Rin we must hurry I…"

"It's Souijan." Rin spoke with a dark tone. Instinct overtook her and her claws extracted and her newly developed fangs were bared, "That bastard." She turned to see Kagria stepping back looking at her in fear, "Oh do not worry I mean you no harm. I know I don't appear to look it but I am a demon priestess. But you have nothing to worry about. I will only attack those I feel are a threat to me."

Kagria nodded relaxing only a little, "Come we must leave this place and-"

"I don't think so." Souijan, said blocking their path, "Where do you think you are going you little wench? Get back to your chores now." He said glaring at Kagria.

"How dare you speak to my servant that way? No one is allowed to give her orders but me." Rin hissed, her eyes glowing red, "And don't you dare address her that way, her name is Kagria."

"Kagria? I highly doubt a name such as that should wasted on such a disgustingly, pathetic wench such as her,:" Souijan sneered, "You may have the authority over Kagria's duties now but that doesn't give you the authority to leave the castle."

Rin glared at the demon before her, "You think you have the power to stop me?" she stepped forward baring her claws and fangs, "Don't even think I'm about to let you and that bastard Rinuko take away my happiness and don't you dare underestimate me!" she launched forward at full speed, "CRIMSON SLASH!" she hit Souijan right in the eye. As soon as she landed she doubled over in pain.

"You bitch! You may have taken part of my sight, but that won't stop me from taking something precious of yours!" Souijan threatened, charging towards Rin and Kagria.

"Stay the hell away from her! Rin watch out! WIND SCAR!"

"InuYasha!" With what strength she could muster Rin managed to grab Kagria and just barely dodged her brother-in-laws oncoming attack, "InuYasha?"

InuYasha filled his nose with the scent of his surroundings. Once the dust and smoke caused by the wind scar lifted the half-demon found the demon priestess and a human girl just inches away from Tetsusaiga's claws, "Rin are you all right?" he asked running to her side.

Rin once again clutched her stomach doubling over in pain, "We need to find Sesshomaru and get out of here now."

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked running up to his sister-in-law concerned.

"InuYasha we have to find your brothe and get me back to Tamiko and Kagome." Rin answered.

InuYasha's jaw plummeted to the ground, "You mean-?"

"Yes, I think the baby's coming."

Meanwhile

"Ah, yes, Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western kingdom, son of the great dog demon, InuTashio. I ws hoping to fight against a great demon instead I am forced to play around with a pathetic dog with only one arm." Rinuko sneered circling around the demon in front of him.

Sesshomaru could fell his own demonic aura grow with every step Rinuko took. As much he wanted to he knew could transform. Even so his anger alone was enough to fuel his power, so transforming wasn't exactly the only source of his power, "You talk tough for a human but I get the feeling your mouth is the only source of weaponry you have. Now tell me where is Rin? Otherwise I swear I will cause you so much pain I will have you on your knees begging me to kill you." He stepped forward grasping Tokejin. As much as he wanted to hew knew he couldn't use his Dragon Strike. There would be nothing left. And as satisfying as that would be, the idea now brewing in Sesshomaru's mind was much more satisfying

"What do you think you're going to do with that piece of scrap metal?" Rinuko demanded looking around almost as if he was hoping for a way to escape.

"Where is Rin? If you make me ask a third time, I swear I will rip your beating heart from your chest and cut it up into the little tiny pieces right before your very eyes." Sesshomaru threatened drawing Tokejin from his waistband.

Rinuko sneered, "I'd like to see you try you pathetic excuse for a demon." Hehis back was now pressed up against the wall.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he held his sword in attack position, "Wrong answer." He said before Tokejin straight into Rinuko ending his life. He then unsheathed the Tenseigia and slashed at the creatures from the netherworld reviving Rinuko, I made a promise." He hissed.

Rinuko looked around confused, "Wait was just happened?" he then looked up at Sesshomaru, and saw him grasp the the Tokejin again, "You wouldn't dare."

"_He might not but I sure as hell would."_

The two of them looked over to see InuYasha standing there holding Rin in his arms a young woman standing behind his, "I hope you're not expecting Souijan to rescue you. Last I checked he's been blown off by my wind scar." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha put me down." Rin instructed. Once her feet touchg the ground she used what strength she cold muster and made her way to Sesshomaru's side, glaring daggers at the human before her, "For so many years, for so many years you have caused me so much pain. Now is my chance to show you that pain so you can experience it yourself tenfold." Rin placed one hand on Sesshomaru and used the other to attack Rinuko with Crimson Slash attack, "You took away the one thing that was precious to me. Now it's time for me to take away what is precious to you." Rin tightened her grip on Tokejin and nodded to Sesshoumaru before yanking on the sword literally ripping Rinuko's heart from his chest, "You're life." She hissed before slicing his heard in little pieces, "It's over he's never going to ruin my life again." She then doubled over in pain.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "Rin what is it? What is wrong?"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with a pained expression her face, "The baby's coming." She said in a weak voice…..

A/N: (starts searching for her fire extinguisher knowing she's going to need it.) sorry guys I couldn't help it! If you want me to continue 3 reviews chapter 22!


	22. The Arrival

A/N: wow, sorry it's taken so long for this chapter been busy with work and such. Also I had writer's block galore so that didn't help at all either. But I'm back and bad and I'm better than ever lol….wait bad, that doesn't sound good….lol, nm, on with the fic

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any characters related to InuYasha. Any other ones not found in the manga/anime belong to me!

Chapter 22: The arrival

Silence.

That's all there was; complete silence. Nearly 4 hours ago, the village was filled with the screams of pain coming from the hut up on the far side.

FLASHBACK

_"Rin, just hold on, we're almost there." Sesshoumaru assured his mate. Thanks to her newly developed condition, Rin had grown unbearably weak._

_Rin held fast to her mate with tears in her eyes, "It hurts." She spoke quietly. Seconds later she started whimpering, "Ow! Oh! Sesshomaru I'm scared!"_

_InuYasha kept a fair distance behind his brother carrying Kagria on his back, "Rin I promise Kagome and the others will help your through this." He hated seeing the young girl in pain. It reminded him of Kagome when she was hurt._

_After what seemed like forever they managed to reach the village and headed straight to the hut, 'Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked._

_Shippou gasped, "Oh dear, Miroku, we need to find Kagome and the others I think the baby's coming!" _

_Miroku slowly opened his eyes and groaned, "Huh? What's going on Shippou?" he then noticed Sesshomaru carrying a tearstained red- faced Rin, "Oh man! Shippou you're faster then I am, go into the village and bring back the girls now!"_

_Shippou nodded and headed towards the village. It didn't take him long to find Kagome, Tamiko, and Sango, "Kagome, it's Rin, the…the baby's coming!"_

_Kagome jumped when she saw Shippou transform into his small form and land on her shoulders, "It's Rin?"_

_Sango blinked, "Wait I thought she wasn't supposed to for another month or so.."_

_Kagome sighed, "That's what I was thinking. Come on we better head back to the hut." She said before taking off towards the edge of the village and making it in time to hear Rin scream in pain once again, "Rin we're here." She turned to Sesshomaru, "I need to ask you to leave. It's not customary for the father to be in the room. Trust me."_

_After much hesitation Sesshomaru nodded and he led the other men out of the hut, "Well, be by the river." He said. The dog demon looked at the other men and nodded, "Let's go."_

_"So Sesshomaru, have you two decided on names?" Miroku asked placing his staff at his side and waving his hands in the cool clean water._

_"Well, Rin says if it's a boy she wants to name it after our Father." Sesshomaru said quietly._

_"InuTashio? I think Father would be proud. What about a girl?" InuYasha asked, setting Sota down._

_"If it's a girl, we were thinking of the name Natsumi." Sesshomaru answered, "InuYasha, is it true that your mate is now with child?"_

_InuYasha, although taken by surprise by the question nodded slowly, "Yes, I mean it's obvious. She told me back in her time there's a test she can take to determine whether or not she is with child, and she told me it was positive. I don't think there can be much more proof than that." He spoke quietly before smacking his neck, "Myoga, I was wondering when you would show up again."_

_Myoga popped up and scratched his forehead, "Master InuYasha, it appears my time couldn't have been better. I heard that Rin is in labor. How are things going?"_

_"We haven't heard anything yet, so…" was all Miroku said._

_"Well, Myoga spill it. You must have some reason for coming back." InuYsahs said._

_"Actually yes, now that you mention it. You see I am here to find out the gender of the child when it is born. As I mentioned before the child if it be a boy is destined marry the mistress Muriko and become the leader of the Eastern kingdom."_

_Shippou now in his teen form stood up, and snatched Myoga from Inuyasha's hands, "Wait just a minute. How many times have I told you, have we both told you? Muriko doesn't want that anymore. Muriko is my mate and I'm not going to lose her!"_

_"Shippou, it's ok." Miroku said quietly, "Myoga, is there possibly another w around this? I mean a way for the eastern kingdom to stay out of harms way from all the despairing wars without Muriko and Shippou parting?"_

_"Well, there might be a way, of course it would be up to Muriko to explain it to her clan." Myoga stated, "But first let's wait for the baby. I'm getting anxious. Oh speaking of that Master InuYasha I hear that you and Kagome are having a child as well. You sly dog you." _

_InuYasha was about to squash the flee but was stopped when his brothe rose to his feet, "Sesshomaru?"_

_"It's here."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Would you like to hold her?"

InuYasha looked down at his niece in wonder, "She's beautiful Rin; just beautiful.

"Don't forget about this little guy. He has his father's eyes." Kagome said holding tight to the small boy in her arms, "I'm so proud of you Rin. You did an astonishing j0ob. Hey where's Sesshomaru?"

"I'm right here, and I have brought someone."

InuYasha gasped, "Lady Amaterasu." In means of respect, he faintly bowed.

Amaterasu only nodded in return acknowledging the half demon before amking her way to Rin, "Let me see the children."

Rin now holding her son and daughter in each arm looked up smiling, "These two are my greatest accomplishment."

"Rin you've never told us what you've named them." Kagome said kneeling nest to her friend.

"Yes, tell us the names please." Sango said, resting her head on Miroku's shoulders.

"Well Sesshomaru has named our little girl, Namiasue and I have named our little boy Schirouchi." Rin said smiling.

Kagome smiled and looked over at her brother. But when she saw the expression on his face her own smile faded, "Um, excuse us for a second." She said before grabbing her brother's shirt- sleeve and walking out of the hut, "All right start explaining, whay the long face."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Sota asked in a blank tone, "You're pregnant and I bet you weren't planning on telling any of us, right?"

Kagome looked at her brother astonished, "Sota, there's nothing to be upset about."

"Nothing to be upset about? Kagome do you have any idea how many times I've had to come up with excuses for you? All your friends from school, they keep asking when you're coming back from 'America."

"America, Sota what are you, talking about?"

"You've been gone for years and I've run out of excuses, so I told everyone that you are taking college classes in America and considering moving there. But you haven't decided yet." Sota explained, "But I can't do this anymore, sis. You need to tell Mom. After grandpa died she was heartbroken. I can't support her for much longer. I'm only 18. I thought maybe coming back to the feudal era would help me relieve some stress, but hearing this has just made it worse.

A/N: Hmm, well, I'm going to end there. The kids are finally here but keep in mind I haven't said who the real father is yet. That won't be revealed until the next chapter. As for the story behind Sota, and Kagome's pregnancy I'm afraid that is saved for the sequel There's one more chapter for this story then I'm going straight into the sequel. Hope you've all enjoyed this and trust me everything will make sense come the sequel 3 reviews chapter 23!


	23. The Truth Behind the Answers

A/N: Well here it is. The final chapter. Sorry it took so long to update this. Use of a computer is no longer common for me. At least not until I save up some moolah. But this is the last chapter so hopefully you won't get mad when I don't get the sequel up later than I planned.

Disclaimer: for the last time literally I don't own so don't sue!!

Chapter 23: The Truth Behind the Answers  
"I still can't get over how beautiful she is"  
Sesshomaru looked at his mate and faintly smiled, "She looks like my father, " he quietly admitted, "Same silver hair, and yellow eyes."  
"What about this little tyke." InuYasha said holding his nephew, "He's the spitting image of his mother." He said handing Schirouchi to his brother  
"InuYasha, I never had a chance to thank you for what you did before." Rin said, "You saved mine and Kagria's lives."  
"No need to thank me." InuYasha answered, "Oh by the way Tamiko is going to train Kagria to become a priestess."  
"Well ate least she will have a place to stay and hopefully a bright future." Shippou approached them with his mate Muriko at his side.  
"Oh Shippou did you and Murko come to a decision?" Myoga asked landing on the fox demon's shoulder.  
"Yes, since Murko is the heir to the Eastern Kingdom, she has decided to make that her clan's new home, " the young fox demon turned to face Inuyasha, "I'm going with them. You're right InuYasha. It's time I grew up and lived me live to the fullest, " eh leaned in and gave Muriko a light kiss causing her to blush, "And I have someone to share that life with."  
"Well now we have that settled, it's time for Sota and I to head back to our time." Kagome announced, "I need to inform my mother that she's going to become a grandmother."  
InuYasha stood up and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace, followed by a short sweet kiss, ""Just stay safe ok." He requested and turned to face Sota, "You take care of her."  
Sota nodded as he followed his sister out of the hut, "Don't worry, InuYasha, she'll be fine.  
Rin turned to see Tamiko and Kagria enter the hut, "How is your training coming along?"  
"Shi is a quick learner, "Tamiko praised as she placed a hand on Kagria's shoulder causing the young girl to blush, "Even though she does not possess the spiritual powers of a priestess her knowledge of roots and herbs is astounding.  
"Before I was taken form my home I was training to become a medicine woman for my village, " Kagria explained, "My grandmother taught me everything I know. Believe me when I save I was surprised what I still remembered after all these years. I don't even know where my grandmother is or even is she's alive."  
"Kagria do you remember you grandmother's name." Rin asked.  
"It's Hisako, why?"

"Hisako!? But she's the every same medicine woman who told me I was pregnant! I know where you grandmother is!" Rin exclaimed, "We can take you home if you wish it. But not right away. We all need to rest first."  
Kagria threw her arms around Rin, "Oh thank you. I've never been so happy in my life." After she pulled away she took a seat next to the demon priestess. When she looked up at Sesshomaru she felt a wave of fear wash over her. But then she remembered how this demon had taken care of Rin.  
Sesshomaru looked down to catch Kagria switching her own gaze, "Would you like to hold him?" he asked holding Surouchi out to the young woman.  
Kagria took the child into her arms, "He's so beautiful. Both of you must be so proud." She lightly whispered.  
"Sesshomaru pulled Rin close, "I'm proud of you the most." He rose to his feet, "Rin would you come with me for a moment. I need to speak with you alone."  
"Don't worry we'll watch the little ones. Looks to me like they're both sound asleep anyway." Tamiko said taking Namiasue from Rin, "You two go ahead, "Just don't take too long."  
Rin and Sesshomaru both nodded as the walked out of the hut. The continued walking until they reached the edge of the forest, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.  
"Rin throughout my travels I have found myself pondering one thing." Sesshomaru began.  
Rin took a seat by the river and felt her entire body grow tense, "Oh my," she felt a sudden chill run down her spine.  
"Sesshomaru sat down net to win and pulled her close, "What is it rin what's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around her tense body.  
"This River. This is where it all began, remember?" Rin pointed out, "This is were I was captured by Rinuko." She could fell the tears starting to form, "It still haunts me."  
Sesshomaru by pure instinct pulled Rin closer, "Rin let it go. You've been holding your pain in for far too long."  
No hesitation entered her mind as Rin let all of her tears fall. Nothing was going to keep these tear from coming out. For what seemed like hours, Rin continued to cry. When she finally stopped she looked up at Sesshomaru her cheeks matching the colored streaks in her hair, "I'm sorry about that."  
Sesshomaru leaned down and lightly caressed Rin's cheek wiping away the remaining evidence of her tears before capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was simple but it didn't matter, "You have no reason to apologize, Rin. Now as I was saying before."  
"Do you want me gone?" Rin asked her voice filled with fear  
"Of course not. In fact I want you to come with me. I want to return to the eastern lands. I know have a family. I would run myself through with my tokejin before sending you away." He3 was cut off when Rin captured his lips with her own in a heated kiss. Sesshomaru returned the kiss just as fierce, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
"Of course, I'll come with you." She said, "You didn't even have to ask, "Rin stood up, "Let's head back, I have a feeling the twins are awake and hungry." As the two of them neared the hut they could hear crying. Rin turned to see Sesshomaru giving her a quizzical look, "Motherly instinct, I guess." She said already known what he was about to ask, "by the way what happened to Jaken. I haven's seen him since before the twins were born.  
"I actually sent him ahead to announce my upcoming arrival." Seshomaru explained, "Plus I didn't want him pestering you while you are taking care of the twins."  
"Well luckily Nami's the only one awake so that will make it easier then to feed them. I don't think I could handle both of them at the same time." She picked up Namiasue and held her close. Tamiko had explained the technique of feeding to her, "Um, could you stand guard? I really don't want Inuyuasha or Miroku walking in on me.  
"Sesshomaru only nodded, "Of course, " he stepped out side the entrance of the hut. Moments later he saw both Inuyasha and Miroku, "Don't go in there. Rin is nursing the twins."  
'I'm going to find Sango." Miroku said knowing the brothers needed time alone to talk.  
Inuyuasha sat down next to his brother, "So I heard you returning to the western kingdom. He spoke quietly after several moments of silence.  
Sesshomaru turn to his brother slightly startled, "I discussed it with Jaken only days a go and Rin just before you arrived. How did you?"  
"Myoga is one sneaky little, "InuYasha started,  
"Master InuYasha did you call me Myoga asked as he readied himself to leap into Inuyasha' s nose but found himself stuck between the half-demons thumb and forefinger  
"I know you could be some what of a parasite, Myoga but eavesdropping? That's low even for you, "InuYasha claimed.  
"Master Inuyasha, me eavesdrop? How could you say such a thing?" Myoga inquired, "I merely overheard the last bits of a rather interesting conversation."  
"In other words you were eavesdropping.' Inuyasha argued, "he turned to Sesshomaru, "So when are you planning on leaving?  
"Not for quite a few weeks. The twins are nowhere near ready to travel, nor is Rin." The expression on the dog demon's face seemed to soften, "She has gone through so much. Even now when she smiled she uses that to mask her trure feelings. Her tears are there but she's too proud to revel them." He looked at InuYasha, "I never told you this, but the reason I avoided humans for so long was because of Father" he wasn't at all surprised to see a look of confusion on his brother's face, "When Mother left Father I never saw home so heartbroken. But then he met Izyoui and a mile was back on his lips. When I heard they were to have a child I grew jealous. But I masked my jealousy with a lust for power. You see the reason I trued to kill you so many times was because I was jealous," Seeshomaru admitted, "Seeing you with that priestess Kikyo and Kagome only fueled that jealousy."  
"What about now? InuYasha asked, slightly surprised with all he was learning, "Are you still jealous?"  
Sesshomaru chuckled, " I have to reason to be. I have Rin."  
"Not to mention a beautiful baby boy and girl." Rin pointed out as she emerged from the hut holding the twins.  
Sesshomaru took Namiasue into his arms, "How is she?"  
"Fine both have been fed and cleaned, "Rin said sitting down next to her mate, "Just think InuYasha. You will soon have a little one of your own"  
"I only hope I will be a good father." Inuyasha admitted. He jumped when he felt Rin and his brother's hands on his shoulders.  
'Trust me you will do just fine. Although you may have questions now, when the time is right you will find your answer and the truth behind them."

A/N: Well that's it the story is offically over. I can't believe it took me so long to finish this! I will try m best to get the sequel up as soon as I can but I can't make any promises!!


End file.
